Au royaume des contes
by karine.snake
Summary: Riddle se retrouve dans le futur par la faute de Bellatrix. Il profite de l'occasion pour tendre un piège à Potter, mais celui tourne mal et fait basculer Riddle et ses adversaires dans le monde des contes.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou, hey oui je sais... une autre fic tandis que trois autres sont en train de prendre poussière. Mais que voulez-vous ! C'était plus fort que moi. J'ai lu un livre, que j'ai adoré d'ailleurs et j'ai voulut prendre quelque contenu de ce livre.

Donc je le dis bien haut.... « RIEN DE RIEN NE M'APPARTIENT CONCERNANT CERTAINS CONTES DES FRÈRES GRIMM AINSI QUE DES HISTOIRES DONT J'AI TIRÉ DE LA SÉRIE MANGA _LUDWIG REVOLUTION_ PAR KAORI YUKI. ET LES ÉDITIONS TONKAM ET AINSI DE SUITE ! TOUT CE QUI TOUCHE LA SÉRIE HARRY POTTER APPARTIENT À J. ET TOUT AUTRE ASSOCIATION CINÉMATOGRAPHIQUE TEL DISNEY (.. pour ce qui est de Merlin lol). »

Là... ai-je à me répété ? (rire)

Donc sûr ce, soyez sympa et donnez-moi vos impressions à la fin du chapitre dans un petit review. J'en serais extrêmement ravit. Vous pouvez me donner des commentaires constructifs mais pas puérilité comme « ton histoire est à chier ». Suis-je assez clair ? Merci.

Bonne lecture !

**Au royaume des contes**

**:: Chapitre 1 ::**

La traverser du temps

L'automne achevait bientôt et l'halloween approchait à grand pas. Ce fut la cause de tout les brouhaha et de l'excitation des élèves qui envahissaient les couloirs du grand château de Poudlard. Plusieurs jeunes étudiants s'impatientaient du festin à venir et de la petite fête pendant le repas du soir. Tandis que les finissants attendaient avec hâte le bal de nuit qu'il y aura lieu que pour eux. Les filles de septième année discutèrent de leur costume ou de leur cavalier et l'agence masculine parlait de leur conquête pour le bal.

-Ah ! Je n'en peux plus d'attendre ! S'exclama Ron Weasley en s'écroulant sur le divan rouge de la salle commune des Griffondor où reposait Hermione Granger en lisant un livre devant le feu.

Celle-ci continua sa lecture mais un sourire se dessina sur son visage à moitié caché par son gros bouquin.

-Voyons Ron... revient sur Terre. Tu agis comme un gamin de 12 ans, sermonna Hermione.

-Aw... mais c'est que j'adore l'halloween. Surtout que c'est à notre tour cette année d'aller au bal de nuit. Fred et George mon parlé de leur bal à eux et laisses-moi te dire que ce sera grandiose ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-C'est vrai que ce sera quelque chose à voir, dit Harry en appuyant Ron qui jubilait comme un gamin de sept ans.

-Je suis chanceuse d'être la cavalière de Harry ! Comme cela, je vais pouvoir participé deux fois à ce bal, chantonna Ginny avec des yeux pétillant de joies. Pour appuyer son contentement, elle serra le bras gauche de Harry et se colla à lui.

-Avec qui tu y vas Ron ? Demanda Harry tout en essayant de desserrer la poigne de fer de Ginny.

-Oh avec la fille la plus canon des Griffondors ! Lavander, dit-il avec un sourire fière de sa conquête.

Ginny lui envoya un regard perçant face à cette insulte. Tout le monde savait que Ginny était **LA** fille la plus canon de Griffondor. Mais, étant donné que Ron était son frère elle lui pardonnait automatiquement. Par contre, elle tourna un regard fusillant à Harry qui émit un petit rire gêné.

-Tu sais bien que tu es la plus belle Ginny, dit Harry pour la calmer et pour sauver sa peau.

-Ouais ! La seule qui n'ait pas évolué depuis ces années c'est Hermione, dit Ron avec un rire farceur.

Celle-ci resta caché derrière son livre, mais elle ne pu empêcher ses doigts de serrer son bouquin. Bien sûr, elle n'en voulait pas à Ron puisqu'il était naturellement toujours trop directe avec ses opinions et ses blagues. Il parlait toujours sans réfléchir et c'était blessant pour elle d'entendre de sa part qu'elle n'avait toujours pas évolué en jeune femme au lieu d'une jeune fille. Et puisqu'elle aimait bien son ami, elle espérait qu'il finirait bientôt par garder ses commentaires pour lui avant que la goûte d'eau ne puisse déborder du vase.

-Ron ce n'est pas gentil ! Grogna Ginny en défendant son amie tout en fusillant du regard son abruti de frère.

-Ça va Ginny, cela ne m'affecte pas en aucun point. Je suis moi et c'est tout ce qui compte, dit Hermione en posant son livre sur ses genoux avec un sourire pour appuyer son point.

-Alors Ginny ? En quoi vas-tu te déguiser ? Questionna la brunette aux longs cheveux un peu bouffi et un peu bouclé au bas des cheveux.

-J'avais pensé d'y aller en princesse. C'est peut-être nul, mais j'ai vu une superbe robe que je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'acheter avec mes économies.

-Non ce n'est pas nul, au contraire ! C'est bien comparé au mien, dit Hermione en soupirant.

-Ah bon ? Toi c'est quoi ? Demanda Harry intrigué par le choix de sa meilleure amie.

-... J'avais pensé d'y aller en sorcière, dit-elle.

-Quoi ? Mais tu es une sorcière ! Il n'y a pas de déguisement là ! S'indigna Ron frustré qu'elle ne c'était pas plus forcé que cela pour trouver un déguisement plus original.

-Peut-être, mais j'ai acheté ce costume dans une boutique moldu et je l'ai trouvé... spécial, expliqua-t-elle.

-Ah... c'est ton choix après tout. Viens pas pleurer que ton costume n'est pas génial comparé au autre pendant le bal, dit Ron peu enthousiaste face au choix de son amie.

-Tu seras sûrement super, en conclut Harry avec un gentil sourire.

Seule Ginny croisa ses bras et la regarda avec un regard noir.

-Quoi ? Demanda Hermione en remarquant le visage frustré de la rouquine.

-C'est le dernier bal d'halloween auquel tu vas participer et tu ne fais aucun effort pour te faire remarquer ? Questionna la jeune Weasley.

-... Mais il y aura toujours le bal de Noël pour me racheter et de plus, à quoi vaut de se faire remarquer. Ce n'est pas important, dit Hermione.

-Tu ne pourrais pas te trouver un autre déguisement ? bougonna la rouquine avec une mine effondré.

-Non, j'ai déjà acheté le costume et je n'aies pas assez d'argent pour m'en procurer un autre, expliqua Hermione.

-Mais... avec de la magie on pourrait..

-Non Ginny, point final, dit Hermione avec un regard glacial.

La jeune rousse pouvait bien être connu comme la plus jolie, mais Hermione était reconnu pour son très grand caractère lorsqu'elle était poussé à bout et pour ses connaissances en magie.

-Très bien... dit Ginny en se calant dans le fauteuil quelle partageait avec son amoureux.

**~ Quelque part au centre de la forêt interdite~**

Une silhouette noire se faufilait parmi les arbres assombri par le ciel couvert de nuages noirs. Elle s'arrêta devant un arbre crochu et mort depuis des centenaires et se mit à genou pour commencer à creuser en prenant soin de déposer le vieux morceau de parchemin jaunis par le temps qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite. L'inconnu creusa et fini par déterrer un vieux coffre en bois à moitié décomposé par les années sous terre.

-Oui... il est bien là... Le talisman magique du grand sorcier Merlin. Je pourrais retrouver mon maître et ensemble nous allons de nouveau conquérir le monde , ricana une voix stridente.

La personne se redressa et descendit la capuche de sa longue robe de sorcier noir. Une touffe de cheveux bouclés noirs avec des mèches grisâtre apparut suivit du visage dément de Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle regarda le vieux collier forgé en racines d'argent qui retenaient en son centre un saphir d'un bleu profond.

Elle reprit position sur le sol en face de l'arbre et plaça le parchemin de façon à pouvoir mieux le lire. Elle serra dans sa main gauche le talisman et prit un poignard, quelle sortit de sa robe et le plaça dans sa main droite. Toute en dessinant des symboles sur la terre avec son arme blanche, elle lu le parchemin et récita l'incantation.

**~ En 1939 ~**

Le ciel s'était soudainement assombri et un orage s'annonçait. Les élèves qui profitèrent de leur dernier temps libre avant de se diriger dans leur chambre commune se mirent à courir vers un refuge avant que la pluie ne tombe à torrent.

Un certain groupe de septième année de la maison des Serpentard rentrèrent dans le château sans hâte. L'un d'eux se sépara du groupe et poursuivit son chemin vers l'escalier montant le plus proche au lieu de descendre dans les donjons comme les autres.

-Tom ? Où vas-tu ? Demanda une tête blonde au trait aristocratique.

-À la Librairie, je reviens aussitôt, dit Tom en continuant sans se retourner.

-Très bien, à plus tard, dit le blond.

Rendu finalement à destination, Tom se faufila parmi les rangées de livres et s'arrêta devant la section interdite. Grâce à son statut de préfet en chef, il pu entrer sans aucun mal. Il se dirigea vers la partie où reposait les livres sur la magie noire. Il prit un livre et allait ressortir lorsque soudainement les lumières de la librairie s'éteignirent.

-Que ce passe-t-il ? Ce questionna Tom curieusement en regardant partout au alentour.

Il pouvait entendre de loin, le responsable de la librairie se plaindre du manque de lumière et quelques étudiants de Serdaigle grogner par l'interruption de leur étude.

Un éclair illumina la pièce un instant et il fut attiré par cet orage qui semblait fouetter le sol. Il se dirigea vers l'une des grandes fenêtres la plus proche et regarda le ciel. Un tonnerre fit trembler la terre et Tom ne pu empêcher un sursaut devant l'inattendu de ce bruit résonnant.

-... Je n'ai pas le temps pour ces enfantillages, grogna-t-il en sortant sa baguette.

Il allait prononcer le sort de la luminosité lorsqu'un autre éclair parcourut le ciel. Il fut poursuivit de plusieurs autres éclairs bleuâtre qui dessinèrent le ciel tel plusieurs branches d'arbres. Tom fut stupéfait de ce spectacle et resta-là sans bouger la bouche entre-ouverte. Il se mit à paniquer lorsqu'il remarqua que les éclairs ne disparaissaient plus comme d'habitude et semblaient chercher quelque chose. Ils se promenaient dans le ciel d'un côté et de l'autre tout en s'approchant de plus en plus de l'école. Tom les vit se rapprocher de plus en plus vers le château et ils frappèrent soudainement la vitre de la fenêtre où il se trouvait. Tom laissa échapper un cri de surprise et se couvrit le visage avec son bras lorsque la fenêtre explosa en plusieurs morceaux tranchant. Son bras ne fut pas épargné et lui faisait à présent extrêmement mal. Les éclairs emprisonnèrent son corps. Il fut surprit de constaté que ceux-ci ne lui faisait pas mal. Pas de brûlure, aucun choc, rien. Il commençait à sentir sa tête tournée lorsqu'il cru voir le monde basculer dans un tourbillon de couleur. Lorsque le monde arrêta de tourner, il remarqua qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans la bibliothèque de son école mais dans une vieille forêt sinistre au pied d'un arbre mort de couleur noir à l'allure cauchemardesque.

**~ De retour avec Bellatrix ~**

Ça fonctionnait... Ça fonctionnait ! Le ciel en était la preuve même. La pierre précieuse s'était mise à briller comme une étoile et les éclairs s'étaient réveillé et étaient maintenant à la recherche de son maître. Elle avait espéré de le retrouver en bonne condition malgré la guerre avec ce satané Potter qui s'en sortait toujours miraculeusement avec quelques égratignures. À peine cinq minutes plus tard d' incantation ininterrompu, une boule d'électricité bleu qui entourait une large silhouette noir apparu devant elle. Cela ne pouvait qu'être lui ! Son maître était de retour ! Voldemort était de retour parmi eux...

Quelque chose clochait et cela ne plu guère à la mangemort qui dévisageait avec rage le jeune garçon qui venait d'apparaître lorsque le nuage d'éclair s'était finalement dissipé et disparu.

Bellatrix leva sa baguette et la pointa vers le nez du jeune garçon à l'allure élégante toujours vêtu de son uniforme de Poudlard.

-Qui es-tu ? S'indigna-t-elle en criant ses mots.

-... Vous qui êtes-vous ? Qu'es-ce que je fais ici ? Questionna-t-il avec un regard calculateur et mécontent.

-C'est moi qui pause les questions ici ! S'écria la femme en postillonnant.

N'acceptant point que quelqu'un lui parle sur ce ton de voix, il éleva sa baguette à grande vitesse et lui lança un stupéfix. Bellatrix tomba sur le sol avec une expression rageuse et meurtrière.

-Sale petite vermine ! S'indigna-t-elle en le regardant.

Tom n'approuvait pas que quelqu'un le capture et qu'ensuite il se fasse engueuler et insulté. Bellatrix fut stupéfaite de voir une lueur rouge s'allumer dans les yeux bleu-vert du jeune garçon aux courts cheveux noirs parfaitement coiffé et sûrement retenu par un sort pour ne pas qu'il se décoiffe. Il se tenait droit et son visage n'avait aucune trace d'imperfection. Il avait un air imposant et cela fit frissonné la mangemort qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver trop parfait. Il était beau... il n'y avait pas d'autre mot.

Il s'accroupit et pointa sa baguette de nouveau vers le visage de la femme inconnue. Lentement, il dirigea la baguette au milieu des yeux déments de la mangemort.

-Je n'aime pas être insulté, murmura-t-il avec sa voix suave et profonde.

-Je me fou de ce que tu aimes ou pas ! Ce n'est pas toi que j'ai demandé ! Pas un gamin quelconque mais mon seigneur. Tu devrais connaître son nom et trembler de peur... C'est le seigneur Voldemort ! S'écria la femme enragé.

-Voldemort tu dis ?... C'est impossible. Car **JE** suis Voldemort ! S'enragea Tom à la simple pensé que quelqu'un aurait usurpé son identité.

-Non ! Mon maître ne te ressemble pas du tout ! Il est grand, imposant. Les flammes de l'enfers brillent dans ses yeux !

-Je suis Tom Elvis Jedusor, dit-il en la regardant avec un regard de dégoût.

Il se releva brusquement et lui tourna le dos. À l'aide de sa baguette, il écrit son nom en lettre de feu dans les airs, il s'écarta de la vu et laissa la femme voir son nom. Il fit un geste de baguette et les lettres changèrent de place pour créer un nouveau nom.

Je suis Voldemort

Bellatrix sentit son coeur s'arrêter. Il ne pouvait pas être son maître. Il était trop différent, trop jeune.

-Où suis-je ? Et qui êtes-vous ? Questionna-t-il de nouveau à bout de patience.

-Vous êtes dans la forêt interdite. Vous vous trouvez au pied de l'arbre du mort où reposait un ancien trésor qui allait me permettre de ramener mon maître parmi ses troupes ! Son âme à échapper au sort de la mort à nouveau et il se promène quelque part dans ce monde. Et lorsque je l'aurais trouvé à nouveau, nous, les mangemorts, pourrions combattre pour notre cause ultime. Détruire les impurs et régner sur le monde ! Mon nom est Bellatrix Black Lestrange, fidèle mangemort envers mon seigneur Voldemort, dit la femme.

Tom considéra ses paroles.

-Je n'ai pas de mangemort du nom de Bellatrix Lestrange. Les seuls mangemorts de mes rangs son Abraxas Malefoy, Greg Zabini, Roy Goyle, Irvine Snape, Orion Black et Troy Crabbe. De plus... je ne connais aucun Potter à ce que je saches, dit Tom avec un air froid.

-Abraxas Malefoy ? Orion Black ? Irvine Snape ? Impossible ! Ils sont mort cela fait des décennies !

-Mort depuis des décennies ? En quelle année sommes-nous ? Demanda-t-il.

-En 1989, répondit Bellatrix.

-Qu'elle était cette objet précieux qui m'a entraîné ici ? Questionna Tom soudainement curieux face à la découverte de l'époque où il se trouvait.

-Le talisman de Merlin. Le saphir en son centre contient une bête communément prénommé Exion. Celui-ci pouvait exaucer une requête si l'incantation était bien prononcé.

-Exion ? Imbécile ! Même si ce talisman existait réellement, il permet seulement les voyages dans le temps et les traversés dans des dimensions ! Vous avez invoqué la créature magique du saphir pour qu'il cherche le seigneur Voldemort. Et puisque le moi actuelle est quelque part dans ce monde, il a trouver moi en voyageant dans le temps ! Idiote ! As-tu la moindre idée de ce qui pourrait arriver si jamais j'avais le malheur de mourir ici ? Mon futur moi disparaîtrait ! S'énerva Tom fou de rage.

Il eut de la difficulté à ne pas lancer en Avada tout de suite en pleine figure de cette femme stupide.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai été mal renseigné sur ce talisman, se défendit Bellatrix.

Tom se calma et reprit son sang froid en respirant profondément pendant plusieurs secondes. Il ferma les yeux et massa son front. Un mal de tête commençait à naître et il l'appréciait guère. Il ouvrit les yeux et dévisagea la femme qui l'avait fait traverser le temps.

-Tu disais que j'étais en guerre avec un certain Potter ?

-Oui... Mais à la dernière bataille, mon maître, vous aviez reçu le sort de la mort par votre ennemis mortel, Harry Potter. Ce jeune nabot n'a qu'un but, vous détruire pour toujours et il pense avoir réussit... mais je ressentais que mon maître était en vie quelque part. Il reprend des forces et attend le bon moment pour ce montrer.

-Pourquoi ce Potter désire-t-il ma mort ? Questionna Jedusor.

-Vous aviez tuer sa famille lorsqu'il était encore un jeune enfant. Et vous aviez essayé de le tuer aussi, mais à cause de sa mère il fut sauvé lorsque le sort s'était retourné contre vous, dit-elle.

-Je vois.... Alors je peux aller détruire se Potter pendant qu'il croit que je suis mort. De toute façon, je suis le jeune Voldemort alors il n'y a pas de problème. Il ne me reconnaîtra sûrement pas... à moins que je ne sois pas vraiment différent comparé à mon futur moi, dit Tom.

-Non... en fait... vous êtes très différent. Mais... le jeune Potter vous à déjà vu jeune à cause d'un plan qui à échoué pendant sa deuxième année... Vous avez commencé un journal récemment ? Questionna Bellatrix.

-Oui, en effet.

-Eh bien, il a détruit ce journal lorsqu'il a su que vous étiez le seigneur Voldemort. Il a aussi tué votre Basilic qui se trouvait dans la chambre des secrets, dit Bellatrix.

-Comment sais-tu tout cela ? Questionna-t-il un peu surpris par ce flot de renseignement.

Bellatrix afficha un sourire sadique.

-C'est parce que je suis sa plus fidèle mangemort et sa soi-disante petite amie. Vous et moi formions un couple, dit-elle.

Tom la regarda sans émotion, mais dans sa tête il se battait pour empêché le rictus de dégoût de s'afficher sur son visage. Il se pencha vers son corps toujours inerte et la regarda dans ses yeux pour lire ses pensées. Il se vit lui aujourd'hui et un frisson lui parcourut le corps lorsqu'il vit de quoi il avait l'air à cause de ce Potter. Il se vit embrasser cette femme pour une raison inconnu qui le dépassait complètement. Comment il pourrait un jour aimé cette femme ? Il se redressa et soupira.

-Bon... je vais essayer tout de même de me débarrasser de ce Potter. Quoiqu'il en soi, je peux seulement retourner dans mon temps quand Exion en aura prit la décision.

-Donc, je me rendrais à Poudlard et changerais mon identité. Ensuite, je vais attirer Potter ici et le détruirai une bonne fois pour toute.

-Bien dit mon maître ! S'exclama Bellatrix avec un sourire dément.

Tom annula le sort qui retenait Bellatrix sur le sol et elle se releva avec un grand sourire et les yeux plein de larmes.

-Mon maître...

Tom l'interrompit soudainement en levant sa main devant le visage de la mangemort.

-Pas de temps à perdre, je ne sais pas quand je vais retourner dans mon époque, je n'ai pas le luxe de perdre mon temps à jacasser.

-Bien mon seigneur, je comprends.

Sur ce, Tom Jedusor et Bellatrix Lestrange se dirigèrent vers Pourdlard. Pendant la marche, Tom digéra encore le fait qu'il était loin dans le futur et qu'il pouvait y laisser sa peau. Il devait absolument trouver un plan pour réussir à se débarrasser de ce dénommé Potter pour ensuite retourner à son époque.

**~ Deux heures plus tard, à tourner en rond pour finalement aboutir au bord de la forêt interdite qui entourait Poudlard ~**

Tom et Bellatrix furent finalement arrivé devant Poudlard. Tom prit place sur le sol.

-Je suis épuisé et je dois me lancer un charme d'illusion. Je dois me reposer ou je ne serais pas capable de continuer, dit Jedusor.

-Reposez-vous maître, le voyage à été long... Mais cela en vaut la peine puisque Potter est sur le point de mourir, dit-elle en regardant le château.

-Ensuite ce sera au tour du ministère d'en souffrir et après...

-Silence maintenant ! Et laissez-moi dormir ! S'énerva-t-il exaspéré par son bavardage ennuyant.

Cette femme n'arrêtait jamais de jacasser s'en était insupportable d'entendre sa voix stridente. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit profondément. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit à nouveau, les nuages s'étaient dispersé pour laisser un dégradé de bleu jusqu'au rouge recouvrir le ciel annonçant le coucher du soleil.

-Vous êtes réveillé ? Bien, le banquet du soir à déjà commencé. Si vous voulez rencontrer la directrice, il vous faut y aller tout de suite, conseilla Bellatrix.

-La directrice ? Questionna Tom.

Il pensait qu'avec le temps ce serait ce fou de Dumbledore le directeur.

-Minerva McGonagall. Dumbledore à été tuer il y a environ un ans de cela, dit Bellatrix.

-Intéressant... ce sera donc moins difficile pour moi de m'infiltrer dans le château, dit-il avec une immense sensation de joie face à l'idée que ce vieux bouffon n'était plus dans ses jambes pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Il pointa sa baguette vers lui et créa son charme d'illusion. Son corps garda ses proportions, mais ses cheveux prirent une teinte blonde digne des Malefoy et ses yeux prirent la couleur d'un vert jade. Son visage changea un peu de forme pour paraître une peu plus rond que sa forme initiale. Il changea son uniforme en vêtement de moldu troué et déchiré à quelques places. Et pour finir, il changea sa voix.

-Voilà, de quoi j'ai l'air ? Demanda-t-il.

-Vous êtes parfait ! Je ne vous reconnais même pas, s'enthousiasma Bellatrix en agissant en gamine.

-Ça va... puisque je ne peux tuer dans Poudlard sans alerter le ministère, je vais attirer Potter à l'endroit où je suis apparu dans le boisé et alors nous allons le tuer, expliqua Tom.

-Bien, je vous attendrai là-bas avec quelques-uns de vos partisans fidèles, dit Bellatrix.

Tom acquiesça, donna sa baguette à Bellatrix et partit vers l'école.

-Bonne chance mon maître, dit Bellatrix avec une intonation de voix remplit d'admiration.

Tom fit comme-s'il n'avait rien attendu et continua le trajet vers l'entrée principal qui se trouvait à côté de la grande salle commune où toute l'école festoyait. Arrivé devant celle-ci, il essaya de pousser la porte mais n'y parvint guère. Elle était trop grande et lourde pour être déplacé par une seule personne. Il frappa à la porte avec de grands coups de poing plutôt douloureux. Rusard, qui surveillait les élèves entre les portes de la grande salle, attendit les frappements à la porte principale qui se trouvait à peine à quatre mètres de lui. Il se dirigea vers celle-ci avec précaution suivit de près par sa chatte préféré, miss Tingue. Il apposa sa main sur la porte et appuya son oreille.

De nouveaux frappements firent résonné la porte. Rusard recula et avec expérience il ouvrit la porte avec un peu de difficulté. Le concierge de l'école de magie se retrouva nez à nez avec le jeune garçon.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Rusard avec un regard suspicieux.

-Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît aidez-moi ! Ils me cherchent, ils veulent me tuer, dit Tom avec un regard terrifié et des mains tremblantes.

-....

-Attendez ici un instant, dit Rusard en dévisageant le blondinet.

Il allait refermer la porte lorsque Riddle l'interrompit en y posant sa main.

-Non ! Ne me laissez pas seul s'il vous plaît ! Paniqua le garçon.

-Très bien, alors suivez moi, mais restez tranquille, dit Rusard tout en grognant avec dégoût.

Le concierge se dirigea dans la grande salle commune et poursuivit le trajet jusqu'à la grande table des professeurs. Tom s'attirait plusieurs regards curieux. Il était rare de voir un jeune homme inconnu habillé en vieux torchon dans l'école. Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle. Mais Tom gardait toujours son air terrifié.

-Directrice, ce jeune garçon frappait aux portes de Poudlard. Il dit que quelqu'un cherche à le tuer et demande de l'aide, raconta Rusard en agrippant l'épaule du garçon pour ensuite le placé devant la directrice.

Tom trouvait drôle de voir Minerva si vieille devant lui. Habituellement, elle était dans ses classes de tout les jours en tant qu'élève modèle des Griffondor. La préféré de Dumbledore.

-Monsieur Rusard, lâchez ce pauvre garçon. Vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations, dit Minerva avec un regard sévère en faveur du vieille homme grincheux.

-Bien madame, dit le concierge en repartant d'un pied boitant laissant Tom et la directrice seul avec des centaines d'étudiants plus que curieux.

-Bien... quel est ton nom ? Questionna Minerva.

-Je m'appelle Will Tompson, mentit Tom en prenant un air gêné.

-Peux-tu me raconter ce qui t'arrive Will ? Demanda Minerva.

-... Je suis poursuivit par ma famille. Étant le seul héritier de la fortune des Tompson, ils veulent me tuer pour avoir les droits sur mon héritage. Je l'ai su lorsque j'ai écouté à l'une des portes du manoir lorsqu'ils se sont regroupé pour une réunions. J'ai entendu leur plan de vouloir me tuer et je me suis sauvé. Mais j'ai échoué en étant discret et il mon poursuivit. Seulement, grâce à ma vitesse, j'ai pu leur échappé. J'ai traversé cette forêt et suis tombé devant ce château. S'il vous plaît, protégez moi ! Laissez moi loger ici quelques temps, supplia Tom avec des yeux terrifié.

Minerva, touché par ce qui arrivait à ce jeune garçon, lui dit qu'il était le bienvenu et qu'il pouvait rester aussi longtemps qu'il le désirait.

-Merci, dit Tom en laissant croire qu'un lourd fardeau s'était finalement levé de ses épaules.

-J'ai quelques questions à te poser encore... Es-tu un sorcier ? Demanda-t-elle.

Tom la regarda comme si elle se moquait de lui.

-Un sorcier ? Mais ça n'existe pas la magie, dit Tom en feignant l'innocence.

-Et les chandelles qui flottent tout seul dans les air partout dans cette salle ? Questionna Minerva avec un petit sourire tout en désignant la pièce de sa vieille main.

-Je ne sais pas moi... un truc comme des fils invisibles. C'est truqué, répondit Tom.

-Je vois... alors tu es un moldu...

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Tom.

-Les sorciers existent, tu en a la preuve tout autour de toi. Tu es à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Cette école est divisé en quatre maisons différentes. Celles-ci portent le nom de leur créateur respectif qui ont créé cette école. Il y a Salazar Serpentard, Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poursouffle et Godric Griffondor. Tu peux différencier les maisons par les couleurs sur les uniformes des élèves. Vert et argent c'est Serpentard, rouge et or c'est Griffondor, bleu et blanc c'est Serdaigle et jaune et noir c'est les Poursouffle, expliqua la directrice.

-Tout cela est bien intéressant... mais qu'est-ce qui me prouve que vous êtes vraiment des sorciers ? Demanda Tom.

Minerva se métamorphosa en chat tigré et sauta sur la table pour être en face du jeune garçon, qui tomba sur le sol dans un moment de fausse stupéfaction.

Elle retourna sur le sol et reprit sa forme initiale et sourit au jeune homme qui se redressa avec enthousiasme.

-C'est génial ! J'ignorais que la magie existait... Est-il possible que je puisse l'apprendre également? Questionna Tom.

-... Malheureusement non... Il faut que tu aies cette magie en toi avant de pouvoir la pratiquer, dit Minerva.

-oh....

-Mais même si tu ne peux pas faire de magie, on va te placé dans l'une des maisons comme tout les autres. Si tu veux, je vais te donner la permission d'assister au cours pour que tu puisses en apprendre plus sur ce monde. Sinon, tu peux explorer l'école ou encore lire à la bibliothèque, dit Minerva.

-J'aimerais bien participé à quelques cours... mais la bibliothèque aussi m'intéresse, avoua Tom toujours en jouant la comédie du jeune homme apeuré par l'idée d'être trouvé par sa famille et enthousiasme d'avoir découvert un monde remplit de magies.

-Je te laisse la liberté de faire ce que tu veux... Maintenant...

Elle fit des gestes de mains et un tabouret apparu devant lui. Elle continua à faire d'autres gestes et un vieux chapeau brun poussiéreux apparu dans ses mains.

-Prend place sur ce tabouret Will et je vais poser ce choixpeau sur ta tête pour que tu puisses être placé dans l'une des maisons... n'aie pas peur, dit Minerva.

Tom se plaça sur le tabouret et commença à redouté que le choixpeau ne dévoile son identité. Il n'avait pas pensé à l'idée d'être placé dans une maison.

Minerva posa le choixpeau et une voix résonna dans sa tête.

-Ah... Monsieur Jedusor. Quelle surprise de vous trouvez ici. Vous cherchez la vengeance ? Non non... ne vous inquiétez pas... tout arrive pour une raison, je ne dévoilerai pas votre secret... Alors Serpentard ? Demanda le choixpeau...

Potter, pensa Tom.

-Potter hein ?.... Dans Griffondor alors... Si c'est ce que vous voulez..

-Griffondor ! Hurla le choixpeau.

Minerva reprit le choixpeau et Tom se releva du tabouret.

-Bien, dit-elle avec un sourire ravit.

Les élèves, qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait, n'eurent aucune réaction pour accueillir le nouveau. Minerva expliqua la situation du jeune homme moldu et plusieurs affichèrent des regards de pitié ou encore de dégoût envers lui.

-Tu peux aller prendre place et manger, dit Minerva en retournant à sa place.

Pour lui remonter le morale, les Griffondors l'accueillirent avec des applaudissements et des salutations amicale et dynamique.

Tom chercha une place vide et en trouva une à côté d'une roussette séduisante.

-Bonsoir ! Je m'appelle Ginny, se présenta la roussette en saluant le nouveau.

-Enchanté, je suis Will, dit-il en tendant sa main.

Ginny la lui serra et lui fit un sourire.

-Je te présente mon amoureux, Harry Potter, dit-elle en lui montrant le garçon qui se trouvait sur son autre côté.

Alors c'est lui Potter, ce dit Tom en regardant Harry.

-Enchanté, dit-il avec un sourire envers Harry.

-Moi de même, répondit-il amicalement.

-En face de toi c'est mon frère Ron, continua Ginny.

En signe de salut, Ron fit un geste de la main et continua à s'empiffrer de volailles.

Tom eut de la difficulté à ne pas exprimé son dégoût envers les manières du rouquin.

-Ne t'en fait pas... il est toujours comme cela envers tout le monde... à part de sa petite amie Lavander, dit Ginny en pointant du doigts une blondinette aux yeux bleus qui était assise sur le côté droit du rouquin.

-D'accord....

-Oh et pour finir, voici ma meilleure amie Hermione, dit la roussette en pointant du doigts la brunette qui était assise sur le côté gauche du rouquin et en face de Ginny.

-Enchanté, dit-elle et retourna dans l'énorme livre qui reposait sur ses genoux.

-Moi de même, dit Tom en gardant le regard fixé sur elle avec amusement.

-Hermione, tu devrais lâcher ce livre et manger, dit Ginny avec une moue désapprobateur.

-Ça va, j'ai presque finit, dit Hermione en changeant de page à une vitesse phénoménale.

La roussette soupira et prit une gorgé de son verre de jus de citrouille.

-Encore en train de lire ? Tu devrais passer moins de temps à lire et de t'occuper de ton apparence un peu plus... tu serais tellement plus jolie, dit Lavander en déplaçant ses courts cheveux blonds qui étaient tombé sur ses épaules.

Hermione afficha un sourire mal à l'aise. Elle n'en voulait pas à Lavander puisque cette fille ne savait pas différencier une insulte d'un conseil amical. Elle et Ron, formait un couple parfait dans cette matière de politesse.

-Ce n'était pas très gentil, avoua Tom qui fut surprit que la brunette n'avait rien dit pour sa défense.

-Oh ça va, il ne faut pas en vouloir à Lavander, elle a de la difficulté à dire un conseil amical sans que cela ressemble à une insulte. J'y suis habitué de toute façon, dit Hermione.

Tom acquiesça et commença à manger.

-Qu'es-ce que tu lis ? Demanda-t-il intrigué entre deux bouchées de ses pommes de terre en purée.

Dans son temps, il était rare qu'une fille ne s'intéresse autant à son livre. À moins que celui-ci soit à propos des étiquettes ou comment se trouver un mari.

-Oh, c'est à propos des créatures magiques, c'est seulement pour me divertir. Ce n'est que de la lecture

-Légère, dit Ron et Harry en même temps. Ce qui fit rougir Hermione.

-Tu appelles cela de la lecture légère ? Moi je trouves que c'est de la pure torture, dit Ron avec un regard méprisant envers l'énorme livre.

-C'est que tu ne comprends rien du sentiment réconfortant de la connaissance, dit Hermione en regardant Ron avec un regard frustré.

-Et cela fait de toi une miss je-sais-tout ! Tu n'aimerais pas être comme les autres ?

Ginny serra les dents lorsque Ron avait prononcé les mots miss je-sais-tout et Harry envoya un regard noir envers son ami.

Tom, intéressé par ce qui se passait, continua à regarder l'échange sans dire un seul mot. Avec de la chance, ils allaient sans doute s'entre-tuer eux-mêmes.

-Je préfère être une miss je-sais-tout qu'une je-sais-rien comme toi Ron ! Je te fais rappeler que c'est grâce à mon je-sais-tout si en première année tu n'as pas finit étouffé dans le filet du diable ! C'est grâce à moi si vous aviez su à propos du basilic ! C'est grâce à moi si Buck est toujours en vie ! C'est grâce à moi si le loup-garou n'a pas mangé Harry ! Et c'est grâce..

-Ouais ouais ! C'est toujours grâce à toi, nous ont a rien fait ! Tu as tout fait et ont est des imbéciles, c'est cela que tu voulais entendre ? Tu te sens mieux maintenant ? Questionna Ron avec les oreilles rougit par la frustration.

L'atmosphère de la grande salle prit soudainement un air glacial. La salle était devenu silencieuse en attendant la dispute entre le duo. Hermione, qui avait fermé son livre pendant la discussion, se redressa à grande vitesse de son siège faisant sursauté les personnes qui l'entouraient.

-... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire et tu le sais Ronald !... Mais c'est vrai que, excluant Harry, tu n'es qu'un imbécile finit ! Cria Hermione en sortant de la salle laissant derrière elle une assiette vide et encore propre par son manque d'utilisation.

Tom trouvait la situation amusante. Les filles de cette période avaient plus de caractère que celles de son époque.

-Tu vois ce que tu as encore fait Ron ? Demanda Ginny en posant bruyamment sa fourchette.

-Quoi ? Qu'es-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai seulement dit ce que tout le monde pense d'elle. Et de plus avec tout ces « C'est grâce à moi » j'ai craqué ! S'exclama le roux avec le visage rougit par la soudaine gêne de tout les regards qu'il s'attirait.

-Mais elle a raison Ron ! S'énerva Ginny.

-... Mais Ginny... Je dois admettre que Ron n'a pas tout à fait tort. Elle croit qu'elle a tout fait et pourtant, elle a eut beaucoup d'aide... marmonna Harry.

-C'est plutôt le contraire ! C'est grâce au génie de Hermione si vous êtes toujours ici présentement à vous goinfrer comme des porcs ! Et si tu ne peux pas le comprendre Harry, eh bien je ne veux plus te parler, dit Ginny en se redressant pour aller rejoindre Hermione.

-... ahh..... C'est compliqué, marmonna Harry en posant ses coudes sur la table pour ensuite appuyer sa tête contre ses mains.

Tom afficha un petit sourire.

-La vie de couple n'est jamais facile, c'est pourquoi j'essaies d'évité de sortir avec une fille. Mais je restes toujours charmant au près des demoiselles, dit Tom en déplaçant l'une de ses mèches blondes.

-... Tu crois que j'ai encore exagéré ? Questionna Ron en regardant Harry avec un regard honteux.

-... Enfin... un peu, oui, avoua Harry.

-Cette Hermione est quelque chose quand elle est fâché, fit remarquer Tom.

Il voulait en savoir plus sur elle, car depuis ce spectacle il crut comprendre que cette fille semblait être le cerveau et l'ange gardien de ces deux jeunes hommes qui faisaient échouer ses futurs plans.

-Elle est terrifiante ! Affirma Ron en acquiesçant d'une façon énergétique. En troisième année, elle a frappé Malefoy de son poing direct sur son nez, rajouta-t-il.

-Malefoy ? Questionna Tom. Il ignorait qu'il allait rencontrer le descendant de Abraxas.

-La tête crasseuse parmi les serpents, dit Ron en pointant le blond du doigt.

-Mais c'est une bonne amie. On peut compter sur elle pour qu'elle nous sorte du pétrin, avoua Harry.

-À croire que vous restez avec elle que pour cela, conclu Tom.

-Non, il est impossible de se séparer d'elle un coup qu'on la connaît. Je tiens vraiment à son amitié même si je suis souvent méchant et égoïste envers elle, affirma Ron.

-Pff, Ron a toujours eu un faible pour Granger. Mais là je suis arrivé dans sa vie et maintenant il n'a que des yeux pour moi, dit Lavander avec un peu de jalousie.

Elle n'avait rien contre Hermione, mais de savoir que Ron en bavait encore un peu pour elle, cela la frustrait. Mais c'est grâce à Hermione si l'amour entre Lavander et Ron s'était éveillé. Hermione savait que Lavander était folle amoureuse de lui et elle a arrangé un rendez-vous surprise entre ces deux-là à Pré-Au-Lard et à la fin de la journée ils étaient devenu un couple.

Tom acquiesça et prit une dernière bouchée de son repas avant de repousser son assiette.

-Tu as fini ? Questionna Harry.

-Oui, je suis remplis pour deux mois, ricana Tom en flattant son estomac.

-Alors vient je vais te montrer le chemin jusqu'à la salle commune des Griffondors, dit Harry en se relevant.

-D'accord, merci, dit Tom.

Ron et Lavander se levèrent également et les suivirent de près tout en se chuchotant des mots doux à l'oreille. Pendant le trajet, Tom n'avait pas de mal à cacher son mécontentement envers le fait d'entendre des choses sur Poudlard qu'il connaissait déjà. De même, en tant que préfet en chef dans son temps, il savait déjà où se situait la chambre des lions.

-Que dis-tu de notre école Will ? Questionna Ron.

-C'est passionnant, dit Tom avec un grand sourire.

Ils arrivèrent très vite devant le portrait de la grosse dame en rose et Harry donna le mot de passe. La porte s'ouvrit et le groupe entra dans la salle pour y apercevoir Hermione sur le plus long divan rouge en pleine conversation avec la rouquine.

-Ginny... tu ne m'en veux pas vraiment n'est-ce pas ? Questionna Harry avec un regard de chien battu.

Celle-ci croisa les bras et tourna sa tête dans la direction opposé de Harry avec le nez en l'air.

Hermione savait ce qui s'était passé et elle serra doucement la main de Ginny. La jeune Weasley soupira et se leva du divan pour aller devant Harry avec un regard sévère et les bras croisé.

-...Non je ne t'en veux plus... mais la prochaine fois que tu prends le côté de Ron lorsqu'il y a une dispute entre lui et Hermione ce sera vraiment fini, dit Ginny avec un regard très sérieux.

Harry acquiesça et entrelaça sa copine. Tom eut de la difficulté à cacher son dégoût envers ce spectacle de fleur à l'eau de rose.

-Bon, moi et Ginny on va aller ce détendre, dit Harry en entraînant Ginny vers le dortoir des garçons.

-Nous aussi, n'est-ce pas Ron ? Questionna Lavander en tirant le bras de Ron dans la direction du dortoir des filles.

Il ne restait plus que Tom et Hermione qui ne savait plus trop quoi dire.

-... Je crois que je vais attendre qu'il ferme leur rideau avant d'aller me coucher... De plus, je paries qu'ils ne vont même pas mettre un sort d'insonorité, marmonna Hermoine en regardant le feu.

-Tu crois que l'autre couple ferons de même ? Questionna Tom en faisant un signe de tête dans la direction du dortoir des garçons.

Hermione laissa échapper un petit rire et regarda le nouveau qui la regardait avec un sourire charmeur.

-Harry et Ginny ont tendance à oublier ce qui les entourent quand ils sont dans leur moment de passion comparé à Ron et Lavander qui eut, même s'il penserait à poser le sort d'insonorisation, ne serait même pas capable de dire l'incantation correctement, dit Hermione.

-Tu plaisantes ? Demanda Tom en oubliant de caché son étonnement face au fait que des septième années de Poudlard ne savaient pas comment jeter un simple sort d'insonorisation.

-Non pas du tout, dit Hermione.

-Je peux m'asseoir ? Questionna-t-il par pur politesse en pointant la place libre.

-Oui bien sûr, le fauteuil ne m'appartient pas, dit-elle.

-J'imagine, dit Tom avec un sourire.

-...

-Alors... Comment c'est d'être dans une famille de sorcier ? Questionna Tom.

-Eh bien... je ne viens pas d'une famille de sorcier, je suis la seule sorcière de la famille, dit Hermione.

-Ah...

-C'est difficile d'avoir deux vie... Devoir faire accroire que je suis une fille comme les autres pendant les vacances quand je suis chez mes parents pour ne pas attirer l'attention des moldus c'est un travail à temps plein, avoua Hermione.

-Je comprends... Mais au moins ta famille ne cherche pas à te tuer, dit Tom.

-... Mes parents sont d'accord avec mon statut de sorcière... mais si le reste de ma famille le découvrait, je serais sûrement traîné sur un bûché. Ils sont très catholique et croirons que je suis un partisan du diable si jamais il venait à l'apprendre, dit Hermione.

-C'est affreux, avoua Tom.

-C'est compliqué, mais on s'y habitue. De toute façon, je ne regrettes rien, dit Hermione.

-Tu es en quelle année ? Demanda Tom.

-Oh je suis en dernière année d'étude et toi tu as quel âge ? Questionna Hermione à son tour.

-J'ai eu mes 18 ans il y a deux jours de cela, raconta Tom.

-Ah moi j'ai 17 ans, dit Hermione.

-... Crois-tu qu'il ont fini ? Questionna Tom lorsque le reste des Griffondors retournèrent du souper ou de leur étude.

-J'en sais rien... mais je vais tenté ma chance car je suis fatigué, dit Hermione en se relevant.

-Alors je vais y aller aussi, dit Tom en se levant également.

-Ce fut agréable de discuter avec toi. C'est différent des conversations de Quidditch habituelle, dit Hermione avec une moue renfrogné.

-Quidditch ?

-Un sport de sorcier que je n'aimerais jamais, dit Hermione.

-Allez bonne nuit et à demain, rajouta Hermione en le laissant seul.

Tom effaça le faux sourire qu'il avait affiché sur ses lèvres. Il avait discuté avec une sang de bourbe plus de 10 minutes et pourtant il devait avouer que ça n'avait pas été si désagréable que ça, dommage qu'elle allait mourir bientôt par sa propre main. Il monta les escaliers qui menaient au dortoir des garçons et il ouvrit lentement la porte.

La salle était sombre, la seule lumière qu'il avait était celle de la lune. Le seul lit occupé était celui du couple qui était entrelacé et visiblement nu. Sans attendre, avec un air indigné, il agrippa les rideaux en évitant de les regarder et les fermèrent d'un coup sec. Dans son temps, il aurait été plus que inacceptable de retrouvé un couple dans la même chambre. S'il avait toujours eu son rôle de préfet en chef, il les aurait fait expulsé sur le champ. Dégoûté par le manque de précaution du couple endormi, il grogna et se dirigea vers un lit où un pyjama au pantalon long rayé rouge et or reposait avec un petit message sur le dessus. Il prit le parchemin et lu le message.

_Cher monsieur Tompson,_

_Ceci sera votre lit pour le temps à venir. J'ai pris la liberté de choisir ce pyjama à votre place pour l'instant. Étant donné votre situation, demain matin vous et la préfet en chef miss Granger irez à Pré-Au-Lard pour vous procurer des vêtements. Je vous donnerais une petite bourse d'argent qui vous servira à acheter le nécessaire._

_Sincèrement, la directrice Minerva McGonagall._

Tom pouffa doucement de rire et enfila la monstruosité qui osait servir de pyjama. Il se faufila dans ses couverture et s'endormit en moins de deux minutes. La nuit passa en un éclair et Tom se fit secouer par Harry qui était déjà habiller en uniforme de Quidditch avec un balai à la main.

-Debout Will, tu as une journée chargé aujourd'hui, dit Potter.

-Chargé ? Comment chargé ? Marmonna Tom avec les yeux toujours fermé et une grimace renfrogné sur son visage.

-Tu dois aller acheter tes affaires à Pré-Au-Lard. Ensuite, Hermione voulait te faire faire le tour de l'école pour que tu puisses te sentir à l'aise pendant ton séjour. Pour continuer, tu voulais assisté au cours et j'en passe, dit Harry en attachant ses chaussures.

-....

-Allez ! Moi j'ai pratique de Quidditch et en tant que capitaine, je n'ai pas le luxe d'être en retard, grogna Harry avec mécontentement en tirant les couvertures du blondinet.

-D'accord ! D'accord ! Je suis lever ! S'énerva Tom.

Harry afficha un sourire fière de lui.

-Je dois y aller, mais Hermione t'attends en bas, dit Harry en partant à la course.

Tom soupira et enfila ses vêtement d'hier. Malgré le beau soleil qui flottait dans le ciel d'octobre, sa journée semblait s'assombrir face au fait qu'il allait passer plus de temps avec la sang de bourbe. Lorsqu'il descendit les marches, Hermione l'attendait avec enthousiasme. Elle était habillé de son uniforme d'écolière et portait un long sac à main de couleur brun en suède.

-Près à aller déjeuner ? Questionna-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-J'ai jamais été aussi près, dit-il avec un sourire forcé.

Hermione le remarqua et préféra ne rien dire. Elle sourit avec moins de coeur et l'invita à la suivre. Ils marchèrent dans le silence et Hermione commençait à trouver cela inconfortable. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait. Encore hier, il était très gentil et aimable avec elle. Et aujourd'hui, il paraissait froid et distant. Peut-être n'était-il simplement pas matinal.

-Quel cours as-tu aujourd'hui ? Questionna Tom.

-Étude des runes, Potion avancé, Transfiguration avancé et Défense contre les forces du mal avancé, dit Hermione.

-Tu as plusieurs court avancé, fit remarquer Tom avec stupéfaction.

-Oui je sais. C'est parce que les cours normaux son trop facile et je voulais me donner des défis... Quoique ce ne sera sûrement pas trop compliqué puisque je suis en cours avancé depuis ma troisième année, expliqua Hermione.

-Alors tu es une élève surdoué ? Questionna Tom.

Hermione rougit à cette question.

-Je ne dirais pas ça... juste que j'aime la connaissance, dit Hermione avec gêne.

-Peu importe, dit Tom en rentrant dans la grande salle pour aller manger.

Hermione prit place à côté de lui et commença une discussion avec un garçon au court cheveux noir. Tom remarqua bien vite qu'ils n'étaient pas plusieurs à déjeuner et le demanda à Hermione.

-Ils sont tous en train de regarder Harry se pratiquer, ce son des fan convaincu, ricana-t-elle.

-Toi tu n'y va pas ? Questionna Tom.

-Moi ?

-Hermione ? Regarder une partie de Quidditch ? Rarement, dit le garçon.

-... Qui es-tu ? Demanda Tom en le dévisageant.

-Oh, Neville Londubat, enchanté, dit-il en tendant la main sous le nez d'Hermione qui se recula vite pour ne pas se faire frapper par celle-ci. Neville était un garçon charmant, mais très maladroit.

-Désolé Hermione ! S'exclama celui-ci avec les pommettes rouges.

-Ça va aller Neville, dit Hermione en lui flattant amicalement l'épaule.

Hermione et Neville continuèrent leur conversation initial et Tom en profita pour déjeuner calmement sans à avoir à répondre aux questions que Hermione lui posait. Elle parlait beaucoup aussi, tout comme cette Bellatrix qui lui avait fait les yeux doux pendant le trajet dans la forêt. S'il détestait quelque chose à part des moldu et des sang de bourbe, c'était bien les personnes qui n'arrêtait jamais de parler. Il aimait la tranquillité et le silence plus que tout. Le déjeuner passa rapidement et Hermione ainsi que Tom furent déjà en route pour Pré-Au-Lard.

-... Alors, à part des vêtements et des autres objets personnel que tu auras besoin. As-tu besoin de autre chose ? Questionna Hermione lorsqu'ils furent arrivé dans le petit village.

-Non pas vraiment, dit Tom toujours aussi détaché du monde depuis ce matin.

Hermione arrêta de marcher et le regarda sérieusement.

-Es-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que j'ai dit ou fait pour que tu sois si désagréable ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? Demanda-t-il en se retourna avec un air surpris.

-C'est que depuis ce matin, tu agis comme-ci c'était un enfer d'être en ma présence. Alors que hier, tu étais si gentil. Aujourd'hui tu es froid comme la peste, avoua-t-elle.

-...Désolé. C'est juste que je ne suis pas matinal. Ne t'en fait pas ça va vite passer, menti Tom en lui affichant un beau sourire convainquant.

-D'accord, accepta Hermione en oubliant vite sa mauvaise humeur de tout à l'heure.

-Peut-être des crayons et une efface... Ainsi que du papier, dit Tom pour essayer d'entretenir une conversation à contre-coeur.

-C'est mieux une plume et de l'encre. Nous ne trouverons pas de crayons dans Pré-Au-Lard, ricana Hermione.

-D'accord, j'ignorais, dit Tom.

-Oh Will ! J'avais presque oublier. Il faut te trouver un costume aussi, dit Hermione.

-Un costume ? Questionna Tom.

-Oui, Halloween est dans deux jours et puisque tu as 18 ans, tu es considéré comme un septième année. Donc, tu as le droit de participer au bal de nuit, dit la Griffondor avec enthousiasme.

-C'est d'accord, dit Tom.

Hermione entraîna le jeune Voldemort dans presque tout les magasins pour acheter ce qu'il avait de besoin. Le dernier item sur leur liste était le costume. En rentrant dans le dernier magasin, Tom fouilla parmi les rayons pour trouver le costume qu'il lui plairait.

-En quoi tu te déguises ? Questionna Tom avec un peu de curiosité.

-En sorcière, dit-elle en fouillant également pour trouver des idées qui pourrait plaire à Will.

Tom la regarda avec une mine ennuyé.

-Tu es une sorcière et tu te déguises en sorcière ? Questionna-t-il, comme si c'était la chose la plus ridicule au monde.

-Sans commentaire, dit Hermione avec agacement et les pommettes rougit.

Quand Tom lui fit un signe négatif, Hermione soupira.

-Tu vas voir, ce sera sûrement surprenant, dit-elle.

Tom comprit qu'elle ne voulait pas plus en parler et retourna à sa recherche.

-J'ai hâte de voir, mentit-il.

-... Oh regarde, dit Hermione en lui tendant un costume de squelette.

-... euh... non merci, dit-il avec dégoût.

-Capricieux, ricana Hermione en reposant le costume à sa place.

-En quoi ce déguise Ron ? Questionna Tom.

-En loup-garou et Lavander en chaperon rouge. Typique, je sais, avoua Hermione.

-Tiens j'ai trouvé, dit Tom en sortant une longue cape noire.

-En vampire ? Questionna Hermione.

-Non en faucheuse, dit Tom en lui montrant le long bâton avec la longue lame en fer rouiller à l'extrémité.

-Très bien, alors on a fini le magasinage, dit Hermione.

-Enfin... marmonna Tom.

Mais ce mot n'échappa pas à Hermione et Tom s'en aperçu aussitôt.

-Désolé. Mais le magasinage c'est plus un truc de fille. Disons, que j'ai hâte de voir la bibliothèque plus que autre chose, dit-il.

Hermione sourit lorsqu'il mentionna la bibliothèque.

-Je te comprends et je penses la même chose. Rien n'égale un bon livre, dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

Le ventre de Hermione gargouilla et celle-ci s'en sentit gêné.

-Et si on allait manger avant de rentrer ? Il me reste encore de l'argent, dit-il en lui montrant la petite bourse que Minerva avait déposé magiquement sur la table de chevet à côté de son lit ce matin pendant qu'il s'habillait.

-Bonne idée, dit-elle en acquiesçant.

Tom paya sont costume et il se dirigèrent vers Les trois balais pour aller dîner. Lorsque tout fut terminé et que le duo furent enfin arrivé au château. Tom se précipita dans sa chambre pour y balancer ses affaires sur son lit. Il revint au côté d'Hermione et les deux partirent pour la bibliothèque. La journée passa rapidement et Tom fut heureux de retrouver la paix. Pas que la sang de bourbe était ennuyante. Non en fait, il trouvait admirable qu'elle connaisse autant de chose sur le monde de la sorcellerie. Il pouvait même avouer qu'en matière de connaissance, elle l'égalait presque. Mais, il souhaitait plus que tout que de retourner dans son temps parmi ses fidèles.

Étendu dans son lit depuis quelques heures, il regarda chaque lit pour être sûr que tout le monde dormait profondément. Certain de ne pas se faire repérer, il se leva et prit l'un de ses parchemins et sa plume. Il trempa sa plume dans l'encre et écrivit un bref message pour Bellatrix. Dans sa lettre, il lui ordonna de ressembler tout les mangemorts possible pour que ceux-ci viennent semer le chaos pendant le bal d'Halloween des septième années. De cette manière, si son plan se déroulait comme prévu, le trio et lui s'échapperait dans la forêt pendant que le groupe de mangemorts les poursuivraient. Ainsi, rendu au point de rencontre, il pourra enfin se retourner contre Potter pour le tuer une bonne fois pour toute. Le plan était simple et très précis. Il enroula le parchemin et le scella avec une ficelle rouge et doré.

Sur la pointe des pieds, il sortit du corridor pour ensuite se rendre minutieusement jusqu'à la tour des hiboux. Il tendit son bras et l'un d'eux descendit se poser sur celui-ci. Le hibou brun au plumes tâché blanche et noir tendit sa patte et Tom en profita pour attacher la lettre.

-Bellatrix Lestrange, dit-il et l'hibou s'envola par la fenêtre en direction de la forêt interdite.

Tom afficha un sourire ravit à l'idée que bientôt tout sera fini et il aura enfin la paix jusqu'à son retour dans son temps. Il pivota et retourna vers la salle commune des Griffondors pour retourner sous ses couvertures.

**~La journée de l'Halloween~**

Tom se réveilla lorsqu'il entendit des rires à côté de son lit. Il se redressa et regarda le groupe de garçon qui se montraient leur costume. Curieux de voir les costumes lui aussi, il s'accota sur la tête du lit et observa le groupe attentivement.

Potter montrait son costume de prince dont plusieurs se moquèrent des collants en suède rouge qu'il devait porter (Vous avez juste à imaginer le prince dans _**Il était une fois**_).

-Tu va être ridicule Harry ! Dit Seamus en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

-C'est moins pire que le tiens, fit remarquer Harry en scrutant de ses yeux verts l'habit en fourrure noir et blanc de son ami.

-Quoi ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Parvati aime les chiens... Elle va même me mettre une laisse, dit Seamus avec les joue rouges.

-Ohhh, elle va te traîner à ses pieds ! Ricana Ron.

-Quoi ? Toi aussi c'est un déguisement de chien, dit Seamus en pointant le costume de Ron.

-Non, non ! Un loup-garou, c'est un costume de loup-garou, dit Ron avec mécontentement.

-Bonjour Will ! S'exclama Harry en apercevant leur nouveau résident réveillé.

-Bonjour, répondit-il en se levant du lit.

-J'ai vu ton costume, tu vas être génial ! S'exclama Seamus.

-Merci, dit-il.

Un coup habillé, il descendit dans la salle commune en compagnie des trois autres garçons. Le groupe s'arrêta net lorsqu'ils virent un jet de lumière rouge passer à un cheveux de leur visage pour finalement frôler une rouquine qui tentait d'échapper à une brunette plus que fâché.

-Je suis désolé Hermione, mais c'était plus fort que moi ! S'exclama Ginny qui essayait d'évité un autre sort en étouffant un cri de panique.

-Tu crois que être désolé va arranger ta bêtise ? TARENTALLEGRA ! Hurla-t-elle en lança un autre sort.

-Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Harry en essayant de prendre un air frustré devant le fait que son amie attaquait sa copine.

Hermione tourna un regard meurtrier vers Harry en guise d'avertissement de ne pas s'interposer. Celui-ci recula de quelque pas et se cacha presque derrière Ron.

-Bon sang Harry, tu peux faire face à Voldemort mais pas à Hermione ? Demanda Ron.

-Si tu t'en sens capable, vas-y ! S'exclama Harry avec gêne.

-Tu es malade ? Demanda Ron qui semblait aussi effrayé que lui.

-Arrête Hermione ! Je m'excuse... C'est juste que je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Il fallait que tu ais un cavalier pour la danse. Tu n'aurais pas resté dans ton coin seule toute la nuit ? Dit Ginny en sortant sa baguette pour essayer de se protégé.

-ACCIO ! dit Hermione et la baguette de la rouquine se trouva dans ses mains en moins de deux secondes.

-S'il te plaît Hermione...

Celle-ci baissa sa baguette et une mine désespéré et embêté assombrit son visage.

-Oui mais... Malefoy ? Questionna-t-elle avec dégoût.

Pas parce qu'il n'était pas beau, non au contraire. Mais il a fallut qu'elle essaie de survivre à ses méchancetés toute le long de ses études précédentes. Et maintenant que Voldemort et son père n'était plus dans les parages, il osait penser qu'il aurait une toute petite chance avec elle ? Tout simplement stupide et grotesque. Mais Ginny avait agit sans l'avertir et qu'elle fut son étonnement lorsqu'elle reçu un hibou tôt ce matin avec une rose au bec et une lettre dans la patte. Il était trop tard pour reculer et cela même-si cela lui plaisait guère.

Hermione rangea sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier et se laissa tombé sur le fauteuil rouge avec un grand soupire.

Le groupe de garçon resta là quelques secondes avant que Seamus décide de continuer à marcher lorsqu'il vit que le passage était libre et sans danger. Harry et Tom se dirigèrent vers Hermione et Ginny tandis que Ron resta au bas des marches complètement figé.

-Malefoy ?! S'exclama-t-il rouge de rage.

-Il n'avait pas de cavalière, c'était toute une aubaine. De plus, il a changé depuis le début de l'année. Peut-être que Hermione et lui sont fait pour être ensemble. Après tout, les contraires s'attirent, dit Ginny avec espoir que son amie lui pardonne et reprend de sa bonne humeur.

-Il est trop tard pour reculer, dit Hermione en passant une main avec difficulté dans sa tignasse.

-Et aussi Hermione... j'ai vu ton costume, rajouta Ginny.

Hermione porta un regard froid vers son amie rousse qui était rouge de honte face à sa curiosité.

-Ne m'en vaut pas ! Je veux simplement dire que... Drago ne sera pas déçu, ricana-t-elle.

Hermione se calma et accrocha un sourire à ses lèvres. Elle sentit ses pommettes s'enflammer à la pensée que Malefoy allait la voir dans cette tenue.

-Bon... et si on allait déjeuner ? Questionna Harry.

-Bonne idée, répondit Ginny en se relevant avec enthousiasme.

La journée avança vite et Tom assista au cours de transfiguration avancé de Hermione et il trouva le cours très dur comparé à son époque. Il ne comprenait pas comment Hermione faisait pour suivre un cours si difficile. Après tout, c'était une fille et dans son époque, les sorts que les filles apprenaient était des sortilèges de ménages ou de cuisine. C'était tout à fait ahurissant. Ensuite, il se fit aborder par un groupe de filles qui gloussaient devant la timidité de leur amie qui lui demandait de l'accompagner au bal. Avec un sourire charmeur, il accepta avec contre-coeur.

La soirée passa vite et le bal de nuit allait bientôt commencer. Tom prit son temps pour se vêtir puisque celui-ci n'était pas très complexe comparé à celui de Ron ou de Harry qui grognait et se plaignait du fait que les collants était trop serré et difficile à enfiler. Lorsque le groupe de garçon descendit les escaliers, ils furent accueillit par une Ginny et une Lavander qui gloussèrent devant le spectacle que leur amoureux leur offraient. Quant à Hermione, elle resta là, la main sur la bouche pour empêcher d'éclater de rire devant le costume de Harry. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un prince en dentelle. Il lui faisait penser à Ron lors du bal de noël en quatrième année.

Quand Ron aperçut le costume de Hermione, il resta silencieux et ensuite il sentit une forte dose de modestie s'emparer de lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu portes au juste ? Un déshabillé ou quoi ? Tu ne vas pas te montrer ainsi devant Malefoy ? S'indigna-t-il en pointant du doigt plusieurs détails trop révélateur à son goût.

Le costume de Hermione comportait d'une robe courte à corsage de couleur noir en tissus léger. Elle portait des collants rayé vert et noir qui lui arrivait jusqu'aux cuisses. Avec une paire de talon haut noir et un gros chapeau de sorcier crochu qui recouvrait sa tête où une cascade de cheveux en bouclette tombait sur ses épaules et son dos. ( pour l'image de la robe : http: // www. Sombre-passion . com/data/ROB011-A-5-04-040-00 . jpg juste à copier/coller et rapprocher les blancs dans le lien du site)

-Voyons Ron ! Je connais un vampire qui sera heureux, ricana la rouquine en donnant des petits coup de coude sur le bras à Hermione où se trouvait un long gant en filet noir.

Celle-ci rougit et joua avec le bas de sa robe en évitant les regards des garçons.

-Euh... je vais y aller, dit Hermione avec gêne.

-Non, attends nous, dit Harry.

Le groupe se dirigea vers la grande salle où se trouvait le bal. Poudlard tout entier avait été ensorcelé pour ressembler à un vieux château sinistre en ruine avec des recoins sombre et des chauves-souris qui volait au dessus de leur tête de temps en temps. D'énormes toiles d'araignée bloquaient plusieurs corridors qui menaient aux salles de cours. Et parfois, des ombres à faire glacer le sang se manifestait suivit de bruit lugubre.

Lavander, terrifié par ce décors trop réaliste, se colla contre Ron avec des sursauts. Ginny fit de même avec Harry et Hermione se sentait plus que mal à l'aise et avait hâte de se trouver proche de son cavalier. Même-si celui-ci était nul autre que Malefoy. Tom s'approcha d'elle et lui sourit gentiment en remarquant ses yeux nerveux.

-Ça va ? Questionna-t-il.

Hermione croisa son regard et le rouge envahit ses pommettes à nouveau.

-Nerveuse... et un peu effrayé, avoua-t-elle.

À peine eut-elle finit sa phrase qu'une main munit de griffes sortit du mur à côté d'elle et tenta de l'attraper pour l'aspirer dans le mur. Apeuré, elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise et se colla contre Will qui éclata de rire.

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! Grogna-t-elle honteuse.

-Imagine si tu étais partit toute seule, fit-il remarquer en ricanant à nouveau.

-J'aurais sûrement courut comme une folle, avoua-t-elle en riant également.

Bientôt, ils furent arrivé à destination et Hermione remarqua qu'elle était resté collé contre Will tout le long. Gêné, elle s'éloigna et le remercia en chuchotant.

-Pas de problème, dit-il.

La brunette remarqua Drago qui l'attendait au bas des escaliers. Il était vêtu d'un pantalon propre noir avec un long manteau qui était attacher par des petite ficelle noir. Ce manteau avait un grand col élevé et de longues manches qui étaient replié un peu au bas. Celle-ci recouvrait de moitié ses mains qui étaient muni d'ongles un peu plus long que la normal et taillé de façon pointu. À travers les ouvertures du devant de son manteau, on pouvait y apercevoir son torse nu blanchâtre et recouverte de tatou noir qui reflétait la lumière des chandelles qui entourait l'entrée de la salle de bal. À ses doigts, il portait plusieurs anneaux et bagues. Ses cheveux avaient été sûrement allongé par un sort et lui arrivait au bas de la nuque. Ils étaient attaché par une petite ficelle noir. Ses yeux était toujours d'un gris métallique mais maintenant au lieu des pupilles rondes il y avait des fentes noires. Ses canines d'humain normal avait été allongé également et frôlait les lèvres du bas.

Lorsqu'il vit Hermione un sourit arrogant se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Chère demoiselle, l'accueillit-il en s'inclinant et en lui prenant la main pour y effleurer ses lèvres en prenant soin de faire sentir ses crocs.

-Malefoy, répondit-elle plus que gêné par son comportement devant les regards amusé, curieux et frustré de ses amis.

Le regard frustré provenait du loup-garou qui passa le duo en prenant la précaution de bousculer le blondinet au passage.

-Fait attention Weasley ! Grogna Drago avec mécontentement en serrant des crocs.

Hermione trouva la situation drôle à l'égard de la colère de Drago qui montra ses crocs inconsciemment tel un vampire enragé. Il jouait bien son rôle.

Harry et Ginny rentrèrent également dans la salle où une musique de piano au son lugubre se faisait entendre. Avant que les portes ne se referme sur le couple, Hermione pu apercevoir plusieurs septième année danser une valse.

-Tu me présentes ? Demanda Malefoy à l'égard de Will qui était encore présent.

-Oui désolé. Will Tompson, je te présente Drago Malefoy. Drago Malefoy, Will Tompson, dit-elle avec un sourire en désignant chaque personne de sa main au long ongle de couleur noir.

Elle remarqua que son autre main était toujours dans celle de Drago. Elle allait la retirer, mais celui-ci refusa et lui emprisonna sa main dans le cru de son bras.

-On va danser ? Questionna-t-il.

-Oui mais avant, allons chercher une table, dit-elle en faisant signe à Will de les suivre.

Mais celui-ci déclina avec politesse.

-J'attends ma cavalière, expliqua-t-il poliment.

-Bon alors parfait. On y va Granger ? Questionna Malefoy avec un peu d'impatience.

Lorsque Granger acquiesça, elle se fit entrainer dans la salle par un Drago plus que pressé. En chemin, il tourna le regard et scruta d'un oeil méprisant l'autre blondinet qui leva les sourcils face à se regard froid et plutôt inattendu.

Tom regarda le blond avec malveillance lorsque la porte se referma. Il n'avait pas apprécié comment le vampire l'avait scruté. Et même s'il était la descendance de Abraxas, il ne s'empêcherait pas de le remettre à sa place avec plusieurs endoloris. Et de toute façon, il ne voyait pas de raison valable pour s'être attiré des regards aussi haineux de sa part. Il n'avait pas regardé sa cavalière de trop près. Et de plus, elle était une sang de bourbe. Pour lui, elle n'était pas digne et cela même s'il devait s'avouer qu'elle était très belle une fois sa tignasse calmé. Il crispa ses points et allaient se défouler pour une fois lorsqu'une main atterri sur son épaule. Il se tourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une fée.

-Bonsoir, dit la jeune Serdaigle au long cheveux noir. Sa robe était composé de plusieurs morceaux de tissus de différent bleu et d'un corsage blanc munit de petit motif floraux argentés et dorés. Dans ses cheveux, il y avait plusieurs marguerites blanches. Dans son dos, une paire d'aile de papillon ensorcelé de couleur noir, blanc et bleu s'ouvrait et se refermait magiquement.

Avec un sourire charmeur, il s'inclina comme Malefoy avait fait et complimenta sa cavalière. Celle-ci, ravit de son choix, malgré le costume peu attrayant du blondinet, accepta le bras que Will lui tendait. Ils rentrèrent dans la salle de bal où des illusions de démons semblaient ramper sur les murs et scrutaient les invités. Les elfes de maison avaient été chargé de servir les élèves et étaient transfiguré en petit démon au aile de chauve-souris aux grands yeux noirs et aux bouche remplis de dents acéré. Tom remarqua la table où se trouvait Harry Potter et son groupe. Il s'avança avec sa cavalière et fut accueilli par le sourire de Hermione. Celle-ci se trouvait seule avec Drago tandis que les autres partirent sur la piste de danse. La brunette avait l'air plus qu'heureuse de voir des visages amicaux se rejoindre à eux.

Pas que Malefoy était désagréable... non... Il était simplement un peu trop collant lorsqu'elle était seule avec lui.

-Bonjour Will ! Dit-elle.

-Hermione, Malefoy, je vous présente Stéphanie Ambrer, dit-il en désignant sa compagne.

-Enchantée, dit Granger avec un sourire éblouissant. Prenez place, rajouta-t-elle en faisant signe aux chaises libres.

-Merci, mais je voudrais danser, dit Stéphanie à l'égard de Will.

Celui-ci accepta et la conduisit au centre de la piste de danse pour se mêler à la foule. Hermione soupira et posa son menton sur la paume de sa main. Elle sentit la main de Malefoy glisser délicatement sur son bras et elle le regarda avec gêne.

-Quoi ? Questionna-t-elle.

-Je suis content que tu m'ailles choisit comme cavalier. Tu t'en doute sûrement, mais sa fait longtemps que j'attendais le moment de me rapprocher de toi, dit-il avec un regard vague et lointain.

Embêté par cette déclaration, Hermione éloigna son bras en espérant ne pas rendre Malefoy colérique face à son aptitude.

Malefoy se redressa et lui tendit sa main.

-On va danser ? Questionna-t-il.

N'ayant pas le choix, elle accepta et se laissa conduire sur la piste de danse. Drago plaça sa main sur sa hanche et Hermione plaça la sienne sur son épaule. Les deux autres mains rejoint, ils se mêlèrent aux danseurs en valsant.

-Comme je disais. Je suis content que tu ais enfin succombé à mes charmes. Ça prit du temps, mais la patience est belle et bien une vertu très favorable, dit-il en la faisant tournoyer une couple de fois sur elle-même avant de la recoller contre lui brusquement. Tu es très belle Granger, rajouta-t-il en égarant sa main un peu plus vers ses fesses.

Mais avant que celle-ci ne sait aventuré trop loin, ils se firent interrompre par Will.

-Pouvons-nous échanger de cavalière pour un moment ? Questionna Tom.

-Bi..bien sûr, marmonna Drago mécontent du dérangement.

Will entraina Hermione plus loin malgré la mine contrarié de son cavalier.

-Sauvé ? Questionna-t-il à la brunette qui sembla mieux respirer.

-Oui, merci beaucoup, dit-elle soulagé.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir repoussé ? Demanda-t-il curieux.

-Je ne voulais pas attirer l'attention, dit-elle en continuant de danser.

Tom remarqua les regards intéressé des autres mâles dans la salle et du retenir un rire.

-Trop tard pour ce qui est de te faire remarquer, dit-il.

-Quoi ? Questionna-t-elle.

-Non rien, répondit-il.

Le duo continuèrent à tournoyer jusqu'à ce qu'une explosion retentisse dans la salle et fasse exploser le piano enchantée en millier de fragments de bois. Des cries s'élevèrent dans la salle et Hermione chercha la cause de cette attaque soudaine. Elle sortit sa baguette qu'elle avait caché dans l'un de ses long bas serrer et chercha le coupable.

-Hermione ! S'exclama Harry qui la rejoignit de près avec Ron, Lavander et Ginny.

-Harry ? Questionna-t-elle avec une poussé d'adrénaline.

-Des mangemorts, fit remarquer Ginny en pointant les nuages noirs qui volaient en haut de leur tête.

Les nuages noirs en question se dirigèrent vers le sol et se formèrent en humain vêtu de cape noir au masque de squelettes. Les mangemorts brandirent leur baguette et attaquèrent les élèves dans tout les sens.

-Ils sont trop nombreux, fit remarquer Ginny qui avait sortit sa baguette également.

-Qui sont-ils ? Demanda Will qui fit semblant de paniquer.

-Des partisans d'un mage noir dénommé Voldemort, répondit Harry.

-Ce sont des enfoirés dangereux qui tues pour le plaisir ! Grogna Ron.

Tom fut réellement surpris par cette description qui était loin de son but de créer cette armée. Mais il n'y pensa pas trop puisqu'il croyait que le rouquin parlait en mal d'eux par haine. Il continua donc à suivre le plan tel que prévu.

-C'est dangereux ! Nous devons sortir, conseilla Will en criant par dessus les cries des autres élèves.

-Nous n'avons pas de choix, nous ne somme pas prêt à affronter une vingtaine de mangemort à nous tout seul, dit Harry.

-Es-tu en train de dire qu'il faut que l'on abandonne tout ses étudiants ? Questionna Hermione avec indignation.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix Hermione ! Nous allons allez chercher de l'aide et nous reviendrons.

-De l'aide ? Mais il sera trop tard pour cela ! S'énerva Granger.

-Potter, Potter, Potter, chantonna un mangemort en le recherchant.

-Il me cherche. Nous devons partir, dit Harry.

-Te voilà ! Hurla le mangemort en l'apercevant.

Il indiqua à ses coéquipier la position du survivant et le groupe n'eut d'autre choix que de partir en courant vers l'extérieur du château. Le groupe passa le lac et pénétrèrent dans la forêt en suivant Will qui courait devant eux.

-Nous allons t'attraper Potter ! Cria un autre mangemort en éclatant de rire.

-Harry j'en peux plus ! S'exclama Ginny à bout de souffle.

-Tiens bon, dit-il en lui serrant la main pour l'encourager à continuer.

-Harry nous ne tiendrons pas longtemps, fit remarquer Hermione qui était à bout de souffle également. Elle avait depuis longtemps abandonné ses talons haut et courait maintenant nue pied sur le sol dur parsemé de roches et d'énormes racines.

Tom aussi était à bout de souffle, mais le chemin était bien moins long maintenant qu'il savait où se diriger. Quelques minutes et ils arriveraient au point de rencontre. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivé Will arrêta de courir soudainement et resta dos au groupe de Griffondor qui s'arrêtèrent également avec des regards surprit en faveur du jeune homme.

-Qu'y a-t-il Will ? Nous devons continuer, dit Harry.

-Non, je ne crois pas, chuchota-t-il.

Le groupe regardèrent les alentours et remarquèrent l'arbre pourri et tordu dans plusieurs sens.

-Où sommes-nous ? Questionna Lavander les larmes au yeux.

-Très loin de ton école Potter, dit la voix familière de Bellatrix qui sortit de derrière un arbre.

Sept autres mangemort firent de même en brandissant leur baguette vers Harry et ses amis. Les autres qui les pourchassèrent arrivèrent derrière eux et les entourèrent en prenant soin de ne pas s'approcher de l'arbre mort.

-Will ? Questionna Hermione avec incertitude.

-Désolé Granger, mais ce n'est pas mon vrai nom, dit-il toujours le dos tourné.

-Expelliarmus ! Hurla plusieurs mangemort, ce qui fit enlever les baguettes des cinq jeunes surpris du revirement de la situation.

Bellatrix donna la baguette de Tom et celui-ci défit l'enchantement qui s'était lancé lui-même. Ses cheveux blond se mirent à noircir pour devenir aussi noir que les jais. Ses yeux reprirent leur couleur bleu-vert et la forme de son visage reprit son apparence initial. Ginny et Harry le reconnurent sur le champ lorsqu'il se retourna pour les menacer de sa baguette.

-Tom Jedusor ! S'enragea Harry.

-Comment ? Questionna Ginny stupéfaite.

-Qui est Jedusor ? Questionna Lavander un peu perdu par tout cela.

-Voldemort, dit Hermione en reculant doucement.

-Pas un pas de plus Granger, chantonna Bellatrix.

Granger fusilla du regard Bellatrix, ce qui fit ricaner Fenrir Greyback qui regarda la jeune brunette avec un regard approbateur.

-Dis Voldemort, je peux avoir la brunette ? Questionna Fenrir en lichant ses lèvres.

-Comme tu voudras, dit Tom en donnant le feu vert au loup-garou.

Celui-ci était plus que ravit d'avoir enfin la chance d'avoir la brunette pour lui tout seul. Oh, comme il avait souhaité ardemment de planter ses crocs dans sa chair. Et avec le déguisement qu'elle portait, elle était encore plus alléchante qu'auparavant.

-Vous ne la toucherez pas ! S'énerva Harry qui allait s'élancer vers Tom, mais Ginny lui retenu le bras.

Avant que Fenrir est pu s'approcher de la brunette, un éclair déchira le ciel et aboutit sur l'arbre mort en éblouissant tout le monde. L'arbre sembla prendre vie et des racines qui cachaient un trou gigantesque au pied de l'arbre s'élancèrent et tel des tentacule géante, il emprisonnèrent les cinq jeunes ainsi que le jeune Voldemort pour ensuite les absorbé un à un dans le trou. Un coup que chacun furent disparut, le trou se referma et l'arbre revint à son état initial.

Folle de rage, Bellatrix serra les poings et hurla de colère.

À suivre...

**::**

Voilà ! Ce chapitre fut très long, 31 pages pour être précise... Les autres seront moins long, mais ils auront plus de huit pages tout de même lol. Alors ?... Comment avez-vous trouvé ? Plus que bien j'espère. Ce n'est que le début et il y aura plein d'aventure fo-folle avec les contes de notre jeunesse... que je vais un peu déformé en réalité hideuse. En tout cas... je vais essayer.

Merci d'avoir lu !


	2. Un nouveau monde

Merci à **audrey**, **Eurydice Woods**, **misskitsune93**, **Aodren**, **mary**, **Ji-Ja** et **Elaia Gurialde** pour les commentaires, que ce fut positif ou constructif, ce fut très apprécié.

**Au royaume des contes**

Chapitre 2

**::**

Un nouveau monde

Deux yeux couleurs miel s'ouvrirent avec difficulté pour contempler un ciel infiniment bleu dépourvu de nuages blancs parmi la cime des arbres de la forêt. Pour améliorer sa vision brumeuse, la jeune fille cligna ses deux orbes une couple de fois. Quand elle fut satisfaite du résultat, elle se releva doucement du sol en époussetant sa tenu d'halloween et parcouru l'horizon de son regard perplexe. Elle découvrit ses amis étendu ainsi que le jeune Voldemort toujours inconscient sur le sol de la forêt interdite. Se qui était le plus étrange était que la troupe de Voldemort avait disparu. Hermione redressa la tête et admira à nouveau le ciel. Que c'était-il passé cette nuit ? Se demanda-t-elle. À part du fait de savoir réveillé sur le sol, Hermione ne sentit aucune blessure sur son corps. Un vent se leva et fit danser ses longues mèches de cheveux bruns. Portant sa main sur sa tête elle découvrit l'absence de son chapeau de sorcière et se mit à le rechercher. Elle le retrouva quelques mètres plus loin proche de l'arbre mort qui s'était mit à les attaquer la nuit dernière. Ne voulant point rester trop longtemps à côté de celui-ci, elle s'éloigna en vitesse de l'arbre et tenta d'aller réveiller Harry qui était étendu sur le côté.

S'agenouillant doucement sur le sol, elle porta sa main sur l'épaule de Harry et le secoua avec délicatesse en murmurant son nom plusieurs fois. Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux aussi lentement qu'elle l'avait fait précédemment. Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude s'agrandirent à une vitesse phénoménal et il se redressa baguette en main prêt à attaquer leur attaquant drapé de noir aux masques de squelette.

-Où sont-ils ? Questionna Harry à la brunette qui secoua les épaules en guise de réponse.

Harry parcourut les horizons de son regard mais ne vit aucun signe de vie des mangemorts.

-Que c'est-il passé ? Murmura-t-il à lui-même. Son regard tomba sur Ginny qui était toujours étendu sur le sol.

-Ginny ! S'inquiéta-t-il en se précipitant vers sa copine les yeux arrondis et le coeur battant. Parcourant doucement sa main sur le front de sa bien-aimé, il soupira de soulagement en remarquant qu'elle n'avait rien de grave. Tendrement, il glissa ses doigts dans la longue chevelure aux boucles rousses de la jeune Weasley.

Pendant que Harry tentait de réveillé Ginny, Hermione alla s'occuper de Ron. Celui-ci se trouvait proche de Tom qui commençait à reprendre conscience également. Il prit place assit en prenant soin de soutenir son corps avec l'aide de ses bras. La brunette l'ignora et porta son attention sur le rouquin.

-Ron, chuchota Hermione en le secouant comme elle l'avait fait avec Harry, mais celui-ci fut plus dur à réveiller.

Se sentant observé, Granger releva doucement ses yeux avec incertitude vers ceux du jeune mage noir qui la regardait avec un visage dépourvu de sentiment. Ne pouvant continuer à soutenir le regard froid de Tom, elle retourna son attention vers Ron et continua à le secouer en y mettant plus de force. Celui-ci finit par ce réveiller. Mais à peine les yeux ouvert qu'il se redressa en sursaut pour heurter la tête de la brunette qui laissa échappé un cri de douleur.

-Aie Ron ! S'exclama-t-elle en portant sa main sur son front douloureux. Ses yeux brun fusillèrent le regard bleu du jeune rouquin qui rougit par sa maladresse. Toujours vêtu de son costume de loup-garou noir, il se releva du sol avec difficulté et faillit perdre l'équilibre. Vigoureusement, il secoua la poussière du sol de sur son pelage noir.

-Je n'ai pas fait exprès, bougonna-t-il en évitant le regard de la brunette avec les pommettes toujours rouges.

Il tenta de reprendre le dessus de ses émotions en s'occupant de Lavander qui tentait de se relever du sol avec difficulté. Elle avait la main poser sur son front et semblait étourdit et désorienté. Hermione s'avança vers la blondinette avec un regard inquiet. Se penchant pour ce mettre à la hauteur de la jeune fille, elle plaça sa main droite sur son épaule.

-Ça va ? Questionna-t-elle à Lavander.

-J'ai mal à la tête, répondit la jeune fille avec mauvaise humeur.

Hermione retira sa main de sur l'épaule de la blonde et se mit à promener ses mains sur son corps pour tenter de retrouver sa baguette, mais elle ne la trouva point. Granger se rappelait de l'avoir sortit pour se défendre contre leur attaquant. Elle devait sûrement l'avoir échappé pendant que l'arbre les avaient absorbé.

...Absorbé... Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Comment est-ce qu'un arbre pouvait les absorbés de la sorte ?

Perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Lavender la regarder avec colère.

-Granger ! Vas-tu m'aider avec ce mal de tête oui ou non ? Questionna-t-elle en serrant les points. Hermione sortit de ses pensées et s'excusa auprès de la copine de Ron. Se relevant, elle rechercha le sol et finit par retrouver sa baguette qui se trouvait proche des pieds de Tom.

Celui-ci remarqua où le regard de la brunette était posé et mit son pied sur l'arme magique de Granger. Relevant les yeux vers elle, il la regarda d'un air distant et hautain.

-Retires ton pieds de sur ma baguette, ordonna-t-elle fermement en serrant les poings. Elle n'aimait pas la façon dont il la regardait. Ce regard si froid... si cruel. Il semblait plus que dégoûté par son statut d'enfant de moldu. Quel hypocrite était-il. Comment osait-il la juger de la sorte alors qu'il avait du sang de moldu également dans ses veines.

-Sinon quoi ? Questionna-t-il en dressant sa baguette dans sa direction avec un air sûr de lui.

Trop concentré sur la brunette, Tom n'eut pas la chance de voir la pointe froide de la baguette de Harry frôler sa nuque.

-N'y pense même pas Jedusor, dit Harry avec une voix froide. Sa main était fermement serré autour de sa baguette. Il avait un tel désir de le tuer là maintenant, mais la proximité de Hermione pourrait la mettre en danger. Il ne tenait pas à faire l'erreur de tuer sa meilleure amie.

Tom regarda du coin de l'oeil le survivant sans démontrer aucune émotion de surprise ou de peur. Lentement, il retira son pied de sur la baguette de la brunette qui se pencha pour la ramasser en vitesse. Une fois en sécurité bien serré dans sa main, Hermione se dirigea vers Lavander et guéris son mal de tête en moins de trois coups de baguette.

-Merci, soupira-t-elle de soulagement en retirant la main de sur son front. Un sentiment de bien-être envahi le corps de la jeune fille qui pu enfin sentir ses muscles se détendre.

Portant son attention sur le duo qui se menaçait toujours de leur regard, Hermione scruta son meilleur ami. Elle reconnut ce regard, ce fut le même lors de la bataille lorsqu'il avait lancé le sort de la mort sur le seigneur Voldemort.

-Non, attends Harry, dit-elle soudainement avec un regard sérieux.

Le jeune homme regarda la brunette avec stupéfaction. Comment osait-elle lui demander d'attendre ? Voldemort était là devant lui à parcourir son regard entre lui et Hermione. Il avait le dessus sur lui. Il avait la chance de tout arrêter et elle lui demandait d'attendre.

-Ça ne va pas Hermione ? C'est Voldemort ! Il a essayé de nous tuer ! Fit remarquer Ginny à la brunette comme si elle était devenu amnésique.

Hermione parcouru le groupe de son regard incertain. Elle savait qu'elle prenait de grand risque, mais son instinct lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas que Harry tue Voldemort.

-Je sais ce qu'il a tenté de faire et ce qu'il a fait. Mais ce n'est pas le plus important pour l'instant, dit-elle en serrant des poings. Prenant son courage à deux main, elle porta son attention sur Harry qui la regardait avec frustration.

-Écoutez... Nous nous sommes réveillé au beau milieu de la forêt interdite sans aucune trace de la troupe de Voldemort. Ils ne nous auraient pas abandonné sur le sol en nous laissant en vie et en laissant derrière eux leur chef. Il s'est passé quelque chose et nous devons le découvrir. Il pourrait nous être utile... Il ne faut pas le tuer, dit Hermione.

-Tu ne sembles pas comprendre Hermione. Lorsque nous aurons le dos tourné, il en profitera et nous tuera tous sans pitié. Je ne peux courir le risque de perdre un autre de mes êtres chers. Il doit payer pour tout ce qu'il a fait, dit avec fermeté le jeune homme à la cicatrice en enfonçant douloureusement la pointe de sa baguette sur la nuque de Tom qui serra des dents sous la soudaine douleur. Furieux, Jedusor porta un regard de haine vers Potter.

-S'il te plait... Harry... supplia Granger de sa petite voix qui fut à peine perçu sous le chant des oiseaux de la forêt.

-Je suis aussi curieux que cette sang de bourbe de savoir ce qui c'est passé. Je n'ai pas l'intention de tuer qui que ce soit... pour l'instant, dit Tom d'une voix douce et arrogante tout en affichant un sourire méprisant.

Harry enfonça encore plus sa baguette dans le cou de son ennemi lorsqu'il insulta Hermione et fini par reculer un peu. Tendant toujours sa baguette vers Tom, Harry sembla hésité. D'un côté, il faisait confiance à Hermione mais de l'autre, il avait Voldemort sous son contrôle. D'un seul geste de baguette tout serait finit et il pourrait enfin avoir la paix qu'il désirait tant.

Lentement, il baissa sa baguette et scruta du regard Tom qui afficha un sourire triomphant.

-Que suggères-tu Hermione ? Questionna Ginny qui vint serrer la main de Harry par encouragement.

-Nous sommes toujours dans la forêt interdite. Nous devons retourner vers Poudlard pour voir s'il n'y a aucun blessé.

Ron qui avait depuis le début les bras croisé, hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

-Je suis d'accord avec Hermione. Les mangemorts ont sûrement déserté la forêt quand l'arbre nous avait attaqué. Peureux comme ils le sont... De plus, il faut absolument que je me changes. On crève de chaud dans ce déguisement, se plaignit-il en tenant son masque de loup-garou dans l'une de ses mains tout en s'ébouriffant ses longs cheveux roux avec l'autre.

-D'accord, Hermione, tu avances en première. Ron, tu la suis en compagnie de Lavander. Tandis que je resterai avec Ginny en arrière de Tom pour le surveiller de près, conclu Harry.

-Pathétique, bougonna Tom pour finalement se faire pousser par le survivant pour qu'il avance. Tournant son regard vers son Némésis, il vit les yeux du jeune homme le regarder avec beaucoup de précaution. Il avait sa baguette paré à attaquer si jamais il tentait quoique ce soit. Comprenant qu'il n'avait aucun choix s'il voulait rester en vie, il décida de se taire et avancer sans trop faire attention à Harry qui lui scrutait toujours le derrière de tête avec ses yeux glacials.

Pendant leur marche, Hermione regarda les alentours avec attention. Elle ne désirait pas se faire attaquer par quoique ce soit. Tout était très serein comparé à l'atmosphère habituelle de la forêt interdite. Elle admira chaque flore et chaque arbre avec précaution jusqu'à leur cime recouverte de feuillages verts.

Feuillages verts ? Ça ce n'était pas bon signe.

Hermione s'arrêta net et fut percuté par Ron qui se mit à se plaindre à nouveau.

-Qu'es-ce qu'il y a encore ? Bougonna-t-il mécontent.

-Il y a quelques chose qui cloche, avoua Hermione en se retournant vers la troupe.

-Je ne vois rien d'inhabituel, dit Harry en regardant les alentours. De son regard, il vérifia parmi les arbustes, les fourrés, les arbres mais ne vit rien qui ressemblait à une forme humaine ou bestial.

-Ah non ? Quel mois sommes-nous ? Questionna la brunette avec exaspération tout en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

-Hier, c'était l'halloween, donc on est le premier du mois de novembre, répondit Ginny comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente.

-Y a-t-il de denses feuillages verts dans les arbres en novembre ? Demanda Granger en fronçant les sourcils.

Le groupe remarquèrent pour la première fois le véritable aspect de la forêt et comprit que la température était parfaite pour une journée d'été.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Questionna Ginny de sa douce voix tout en serrant la main de son amoureux par crainte.

-Avons-nous voyagé dans le temps à cause de l'arbre ? Questionna Harry en regardant les arbres.

-Je n'en sais rien. Mais si une personne peut bien le savoir, c'est Hermione, fit remarquer Ron avec conviction et espoir en se retournant vers son amie qui les regardait avec un regard perturbé face à cette déclaration.

Hermione porta sa main dans ses cheveux et se mit à jouer avec l'une de ses mèches brunes. Son pauvre coeur se débattait contre sa poitrine jusqu'à ses oreilles à cause de la nervosité qui grandissait en elle. Lentement, elle ouvrit la bouche et laissa sortir des paroles qu'elle avait souhaité ne jamais entendre sortir de ses lèvres.

-Je crains de ne pas avoir la réponse cette fois-ci, dit la brunette en se pinçant les lèvres douloureusement. Honteuse, elle baissa la tête et laissa son chapeau de sorcière au bout crochu lui cacher la moitié de son visage. Pour se distraire, elle se mit à jouer avec un petit cailloux qui reposait sur le sol avec l'aide de son pied droit.

Hermione détestait ne pas avoir les réponses à ses questions. À ses yeux, cela la rendait impuissante et inutile. Et si elle n'avait pas la réponse, qui l'aurait ? Ron ?... faudrait même pas y penser. Elle n'avait jamais lu quoique ce soit dans un livre à propos d'un arbre prenant vie sous le choc d'un éclair pour ensuite les engloutirent et les faire voyagé Merlin ne sait où dans le temps. Tout fut si soudain et rapide.

Tom regarda le groupe qui tentait de trouver une réponse à leur question. Prenant pitié sur eux, il s'éclaircit la gorge attirant ainsi leur attention.

-Moi j'ai la réponse, dit-il tout simplement en les observant de son regard impénétrable.

Harry afficha un regard furieux en faveur du jeune mage noir.

-Tu veux dire que c'est de ta faute si tout cela est arrivé ? S'énerva Harry en serrant des points.

-Non ce n'est pas de ma faute, je n'ai rien dit de tel... c'est celle de Bellatrix qui a fait l'erreur de réveiller une créature magique qui reposait prisonnier dans un joyau. C'est lui qui a frappé l'arbre de son éclair pour le réveiller. Si nous avions voyagé dans le temps, nous ne pourrions retourner à notre propre époque que lorsqu'il le voudra ou bien à l'aide d'un puissant sorcier pouvant le contrôler. Et j'ai le regret de vous annoncer que le seul pouvant vraiment le contrôlé est Merlin lui-même. Donc, nous sommes coincé ici pour un certain temps, expliqua Tom en faisant part de ses connaissances tout en regardant le groupe avec un air supérieur.

Le groupe resta silencieux pendant un certain temps, ce fut Ginny qui eut la première réaction à toute cette malheureuse situation. Dans un hélant de rage, elle s'avança vers le jeune mage noir en poussant violemment Ron de son chemin. Elle était à un cheveux de sauter au cou du Serpentard qui la regardait en fronçant des sourcils, mais elle fut vite prisonnière des bras de Harry. Celui-ci la retenait de toute ses forces pendant que la jeune roussette vêtu d'une longue robes en crinoline bleu, vert pâle et rose bonbon au rebord de robe salit par la poussière du sol se débattait comme une furie en battant des bras et des pieds.

-Lâches-moi Harry ! Ordonna-t-elle en fusillant du regard le garçon à la coiffure noire qui la dévisageait comme si elle était une folle furieuse tout fraîchement sortie de St-Mangouste.

Harry tenta de la calmer en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants. Celle-ci se laissa bercé par le doux murmure de son amoureux et se calma de plus en plus. Malgré l'arrêt de ses débattements, sa poitrine s'élevait encore à une vitesse étonnante et ses yeux bleus ne lâchaient guère Jedusor. Harry relâcha la rouquine doucement et la laissa se détendre en prenant de grande respiration.

-Bon... même si nous avions voyagé dans le temps, il nous faut retourner à Poudlard. Nous ne pouvons pas attendre dans la forêt. Si jamais cela prendrait un mois au pire un an pour pouvoir retourner chez nous... il faut penser à notre hygiène et santé, dit Hermione en continuant sa marche sans attendre la confirmation du groupe.

Elle savait que son idée était la plus brillante et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin des avis des autres. Tournant son regard vers eux, elle les vit la suivre sans dire un seul commentaire.

-Si nous avons vraiment voyagé dans le temps, je trouves cela ridicule d'être votre prisonnier. J'ai aucunement l'intention de me sauver quelque part dans les bois sans avoir la moindre petite idée dans quel époque je me trouves, dit Tom pendant le trajet. Il tentait fort bien de s'éloigner du jeune survivant qui n'arrêtait pas de le regarder comme s'il était un animal dangereux, mais Harry ne cédait point.

Bientôt, le groupe passèrent quelques buissons broussailleux pour ensuite tombé face à face avec une petite maison en bois sculpté dépourvut de fenêtres qui reposait parmi les nombreux arbres de la forêt. Celle-ci était soutenu en l'air par ce qui semblait être des pattes de poules. Mais le groupe pensèrent que ce n'était que par pur décoration.

Hermione continua à avancer tout en s'approchant de plus en plus de la maison qui était entouré par une petite clôture. Une fois à côté de cette clôture, elle pu y constater que celle-ci était fabriqué en os et que par-dessus reposait des crâne de squelettes humains. Pendant que Hermione dévisageait les crânes de ses yeux pétrifié d'horreur, elle vit quelque chose bouger dans son champ de vision. Relevant les yeux, elle vit l'une des fameuses pattes de poules bouger.

Terrifié par cette découverte inattendu, Hermione posa sa main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de hurler. Elle recula de la barrière à pas tremblant pour aller se réfugier au milieu du groupe qui regardait la barrière avec stupéfaction.

-Qui peut bien habité dans cette... cette chose ? Demanda Ginny en divisageant la demeure avec dégoût. À côté de ça, la cabane hurlante est un paradis sur Terre, rajouta-t-elle en ressentant un frison lui parcourir le long de la colonne et des bras.

-Eh si on s'en allait tout simplement? Questionna Ron blême comme un cadavre en regardant Harry tout en tentant de caché Hermione derrière son dos.

-Je ne crois pas, dit une vieille voix de femme en arrière de Tom.

Le groupe se retourna en vitesse vers l'étrangère. Celle-ci paraissait extrêmement vieille. Ses longs cheveux blancs et gris cascadaient en fin filament le long de son dos et sur ses épaules courbé par en avant. Elle portait une longue et simple robe rouge et verte qui était attaché par de la ficelle dans le haut de sa poitrine tombante qui paraissait entre quelques liens. Son visage, détruit par la vieillesse était recouvert de rides. Elle possédait un nez au bout crochu et une bouche remplis de dents jauni par le manque d'hygiène dentaire. La moitié de son corps était appuyé sur un vieux balai à brindille d'arbre.

Ginny scruta du regard la femme âgée et remarqua ses pieds nu. L'un paraissait plus que normal malgré la peau qui lui collait sur la peau. Tandis que l'autre semblait dépourvu de peau. En les admirant assez longtemps, Ginny pu distingué les phalanges du pied. En effet, ce pieds n'était fait que d'os. Ne pouvant supporter de regarder plus longtemps ces pieds atroces, elle releva ses yeux et ce pinça les lèvres par dégoût de la découverte.

La vieille dame regarda le groupe de jeune avec un air curieux et finit par afficher un sourire qui laissait à désirer.

-Que font six jeunes personnes si près de ma demeure et en plein milieu de la forêt? Questionna-t-elle en prenant soin de bien regarder chacun d'eux de ses yeux bleu-blanc qui fit redresser les poils de la nuque des garçons.

Le groupe resta silencieux un instant et Tom décida de répondre avant d'offenser cette vieille femme. Quelque chose lui disait qu'elle était loin d'être une vieille dame normal.

-Nous tentons de rejoindre le château. Il devrait y en avoir un tout près d'ici, dit-il en gardent son sang froid.

-En effet.... Il y a bien un vieux château près d'ici. Mais ce n'est pas celui que vous recherchiez, dit-elle en surprenant le jeune groupe.

-Quoi ? Mais...

-Inutile de parler jeune demoiselle. Gardez votre salive, dit-elle en regardant la rouquine. En jugeant votre apparence, il paraît que vous ne venez pas d'ici..., continua-t-elle à dire avant d'arrêter son regard sur Hermione pour finalement observer avec attention son costume.

-Qu'avons-nous ici ? Une jeune sorcière... Depuis quand les humains se déguise-t-il en ce qu'il craigne le plus ? La vieille femme vint pour avancé vers Granger, mais celle-ci fit le saut et sortit sa baguette en guise de protection vers le visage de la vieille.

-... Un morceau de bois ? Non... il y a quelque chose de magique en cet objet, je le sens. Je savais que vous étiez différent des autres villageois. Vous n'êtes pas d'ici. J'ai entendu la rumeur des corbeaux à propos d'humain ayant apparu hors d'un arbre la nuit dernière. J'ai été explorer les lieux ce matin, mais je n'y aie trouvé personne. Alors c'était vous... que cherchez-vous ? Questionna la vieille femme.

-Un moyen de retourner chez nous, dit Harry.

La vieille femme devint silencieuse. Elle regarda le jeune homme à la cicatrice sur le front et s'avança vers lui. Harry resta de marbre et ne quitta pas son regard de la femme.

-Un joli garçon, murmura-t-elle avec un faible sourire.

Elle prit une grande respiration de l'odeur d'Harry et continua de le regarder droit dans les yeux.

-Tant de vengeance dans un si jeune homme et je crois que cette colère se dirige vers ce jeune homme ici, dit-elle en se tournant vers Tom avec un sourire amusé. Tant de colère, rajouta-t-elle en faveur de Tom.

Tom serra des poings et le regard de la vieille fut attiré par l'une de celle-ci. Elle découvrit un anneau argenté. Celle-ci avait une aura qui l'entourait. La vieille femme sembla comprendre quelque chose et afficha un sourire.

-Je pensais que seulement Koschei avait réussit cet exploit, se dit-elle en observant toujours l'anneau avec fascination.

-Qui est Koschei ? Questionna Ginny avec curiosité.

-Mon époux et croyez-moi quand je vous dis que vous ne voulez pas le rencontrer, dit-elle en regardant Ginny. Il a une certaine faiblesse pour les princesses, rajouta-t-elle en dévisageant le costume de la rouquine. Mais encore plus pour les sorcières, continua-t-elle en tournant ses yeux vers la brunette qui tentait de rester loin du regard de la vieille dame en se cachant de moitié derrière Ron.

-Tu n'as pas à te cacher de moi jeune fille. Je n'ai pas faim pour l'instant, dit la vieille en affichant un sourire malsain sur ses lèvres. Une longue langue à l'aspect sèche vint glisser sur ses lèvres.

Ron blêmit encore plus devant cette déclaration.

-Je crois qu'on devrait vraiment y aller, dit Ron en chuchotant.

-Pas tout de suite, répondit la sorcière en tournant un regard frustrer vers le rouquin.

-Je sais ce qui c'est passé. Je sais également ce que vous devez faire pour retourner chez vous. Et puisque je me sens de bonne humeur... Je vais éclaircir vos esprits. Vous n'êtes pas dans votre monde. Ceux qui voyage par les arbres se retrouve dans un autre monde et non une autre époque. Si vous voulez retournez chez-vous, prenez ceci, dit-elle en tendant sa vieille main aux long doigts croche avec seulement la peau sur les os sûrement à cause des ravages de l'arthrite. Dans le creux de sa main y reposait un poignard argenté. Le poignet de celui-ci était fait à partir d'ossement avec des runes inscrit au milieu.

Tom prit le poignard que la vieille femme lui tendait.

-Très bien... Maintenant, tend ta main, conseilla-t-elle.

Tom ouvrit sa main, laissant reposer le poignard au creux de celle-ci et il tendit sa main comme la vieille femme lui avait ordonné de faire.

-Maintenant... Ça me répugne de dire son nom... Mais pense à Merlin, dit la vieille femme.

Tom suivit une nouvelle fois les ordres et pensa au nom de Merlin. Après quelques secondes d'attente, le poignard sembla prendre vie et s'éleva un peu de sa paume pour ensuite tournoyer tel une flèche de boussole pour finalement s'arrêter dans une certaine direction.

-Si vous voulez retourner dans votre dimension, il vous faudra trouver Merlin. Prenez ce poignard magique, il vous guidera jusqu'à lui. Et un dernier conseil... restez unis, dit-elle avant de repartir vers sa demeure avec difficulté.

-Merci, dit Tom avant de se retourner vers la direction pointé par la lame du poignard et commença à marcher dans cette direction suivit de près par le reste du groupe qui ne voulaient pas rester encore plus longtemps proche de cette maison et de cette étrange femme qui semblait connaître beaucoup de chose sur eux. Beaucoup trop.

À suivre...

**::**

Voilà ! Je sais que c'était peu comparé à l'autre chapitre. Mais je vous avais prévenu que maintenant les chapitre serait d'environ huit pages. En espérant que ce chapitre fut à votre goût ^^ Laissez-moi vos impressions dans un petit commentaire. Une ligne, je n'en demande pas plus. S'il vous plait.

En tout cas, merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt.


End file.
